


All tied down

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Harry, Subdrop, Subspace, być może fisting, dodam więcej tagów wraz z nadchodzącymi rozdziałami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Jesteś punktualny — mówi Sir z zadowoleniem, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego ciele i Harry opanowuje chęć nerwowego przeniesienia ciężaru ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. — Proszę, wejdź do środka. <br/>Harry wchodzi do domu, ocierając się ramieniem o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, i zagryza dolną wargę. Zastanawia się, co powinien powiedzieć, ale Sir rozwiązuje ten problem za niego. <br/>— Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson.  <br/><i>Louis</i>, powtarza Harry w myślach i czuje się, jakby dokonał jakiegoś wielkiego odkrycia. Przez tak długi czas nazywał go Sir, że Louis brzmi prawie dziwacznie. Tak, jak zwracanie się do osoby prawie w swoim wieku <i>sir</i> może brzmieć dla postronnych ludzi, którzy nie są związani z BDSM. <br/>— Um — stęka, po czym szybko ujmuje wyciągniętą dłoń Si… Louisa i ściska ją delikatnie. — Harry Styles, miło mi cię poznać, Sir.<br/>Po chwili Harry łapie się na tym, co powiedział i rumieni się aż po koniuszki włosów. Czy może sprawić, że to spotkanie stanie się jeszcze bardziej niezręczne? Jednak Louis posyła mu szeroki uśmiech i mówi: <br/>— W porządku. Możesz nazywać mnie sir, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się bardziej komfortowo, ale poza sceną preferuję po prostu Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry porusza się nerwowo, po raz kolejny tego wieczora odświeżając stronę blogową należącą do niejakiego „sirforyou”. W żołądku czuje głupie motylki, a noga podryguje mu co kilka chwil, prawie zrzucając laptopa z kolan. Harry stara się brać głębokie i uspokajające wdechy, ale to naprawdę trudne, kiedy po tygodniu czekania, wreszcie będzie mógł obejrzeć filmik, na który wyczekiwał z zapartym tchem.   
Harry wciąż nie do końca wie, jakim cudem skończył czytając (okej, raczej oglądając niż czytając, ale liczy się sam fakt) bloga Doma, który prezentuje różne techniki krępowania ciała, kar cielesnych i nagradzania subów. Nie wie nawet, kiedy dokładnie zaczął zagłębiać się w tematy BDSM, ale przypuszcza, że może mieć z tym coś wspólnego jego obsesja z ciągnięciem swoich włosów podczas seksu, czerpaniem przyjemności z krztuszenia się na czyimś kutasie i klęczenia. Z początku myślał, że może zwyczajnie ma kilka fetyszy, nic wielkiego, ale wtedy natrafił na bloga Sir — Harry zagryza dolną wargę jedynie myśląc o tym mężczyźnie — i odkrycie, że to zdecydowanie coś więcej nie zajęło mu długo. Nie wstydzi się już nawet przyznać do tego, że najpierw ogląda każdy nowy filmik z zapartym tchem, a potem włącza go jeszcze raz, zamyka oczy i wsłuchuje się w polecenia Sir, trzepiąc sobie, dopóki nie dochodzi na swój brzuch.   
Wciąż pamięta, kiedy natrafił na filmik z opóźnianiem orgazmu i z zamkniętymi oczami masturbował się, zaprzestając czynności przy każdym „stop” i „nie waż się”, nim spuścił się praktycznie z płaczem, gdy wreszcie usłyszał „możesz dojść, dobry chłopiec”.   
Serce praktycznie staje mu w piersi, kiedy po kolejnym odświeżeniu strony wreszcie pojawia się nowy filmik. Lekko drżącą ręką klika w znaczek _play_ i poprawia się wygodnie na łóżku. Uśmiecha się lekko, widząc, że filmik trwa dwadzieścia pięć minut i jest zatytułowany „grzeczny sub zostaje nagrodzony”.   
Małe westchnięcie wymyka się spomiędzy warg Harry’ego, kiedy w kadrze pojawia się Sir. Mężczyzna jest raczej drobnej budowy, choć dość trudno to ocenić, widząc go tylko w kamerze, i ma karmelowe włosy, tym razem ułożone do tyłu. Na twarzy znajduje się kilkudniowy zarost, a niebieskie, bystre oczy wpatrują się prosto w obiektyw.   
Dopiero po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się mężczyźnie, Harry przenosi swoją uwagę na suba, który siedzi przywiązany do krzesła, z szeroko rozwartymi nogami. Nie jest trudno dostrzec czarną wtyczkę analną, która znajduje się w jego tyłku, tak samo jak i pierścienia na podstawie jego penisa. Kamera jest ustawiona tak, aby widać było całe jego ciało od głowy w dół; Sir wytłumaczył w jednym ze swoich wpisów, że jeśli sub nie czuje się komfortowo z pokazaniem twarzy, zawsze szanuje jego życzenie, więc osoby, które piszą na ten temat skargi, mogą się pieprzyć.   
Widać, że scena zaczęła się dużo wcześniej, a Sir nagrywa tylko moment, w którym sub otrzymuje nagrodę.   
— Byłeś dziś wyjątkowo grzeczny, prawda? — odzywa się Sir, a jego miękki, chrapliwy głos wprawia serce Harry’ego w lekkie palpitacje. — Nie doszedłeś ani razu bez pozwolenia i nie wydałeś z siebie nawet jednego jęku podczas serii klapsów. Jestem z ciebie dumny.   
W tym momencie sub jęczy tak głośno, że Harry rumieni się, zastanawiając, czy jego sąsiedzi to usłyszeli. Po tym postanawia zastopować filmik i założyć słuchawki. Następne dwadzieścia parę minut spędza gapiąc się w ekran z płytkim oddechem i bolesną erekcją. Sir szepcze ciche pochwały do swojego suba i gładzi całe jego ciało — Harry nie zna się na tym wszystkim za bardzo, ale wygląda na to, że wcześniej uległy mężczyzna nie miał przyjemności zaznania dotyku i to część jego nagrody — od czasu do czasu spoglądając w kamerę, przez co Harry czuje się, jakby Sir mówił to wszystko do niego.   
Koniec końców sub dochodzi trzy razy, jęcząc i płacząc, i błagając o jeszcze, nawet kiedy jego penis robi się miękki.   
Harry jest gotowy odrzucić laptopa na bok i zająć się swoją erekcją, kiedy nagle sceneria na filmiku zmienia się i w kadrze jest tylko Sir, który siedzi na tle brzoskwiniowej ściany.   
— Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego filmik jeszcze się nie skończył — mówi mężczyzna, uśmiechając się lekko. Ton jego głosu znacznie różni się od tego pewnego i surowego, którego czasami używa podczas scen, i Harry nie może powstrzymać własnego głupiego uśmiechu. — Jeśli czytacie mojego bloga i nie oglądacie samych filmików, to wiecie, że czasami wybieram do scen osoby, które wysyłają mi na maila swoje dane i zdjęcia. Ostatnio sporo nad tym myślałem i zdecydowałem, że chciałbym przyjąć na stałe suba, który byłby _mój_. Chciałbym odpowiednio go wytrenować i nagrywać filmiki, które będą miały w sobie głębszą więź zaufania, niż oferują jednorazowe sceny. Właśnie z tego względu założyłem nowego maila, którego podałem w opisie filmiku. Chciałbym, aby chętni mężczyźni, przykro mi miłe panie, ale trenuję tylko mężczyzn, wysłali mi swoje zgłoszenia. Wszystko jest dokładnie wyjaśnione poniżej.   
Po tym filmik się urywa, a Harry czuje się jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Sapie cicho z rozchylonymi ustami i gapi się w monitor, starając zapanować nad szybko bijącym sercem. To jego _szansa_. Nigdy wcześniej nie odważył się wysłać zgłoszenia na jednorazową przygodę, ponieważ wiedział, że jest na to zbyt niedoświadczony, ale jeśli Sir oferuje trening i przyjęcie suba na stałe, to będzie wypominał sobie do końca życia, że nie skorzystał z oferty.   
Dlatego zapomina o swoim wciąż twardym kutasie i rzuca się, aby przeczytać opis pod filmikiem. Po szybkim zapoznaniu się z wymaganiami do zgłoszenia, bierze się za pisanie maila. Ma nadzieję, że Sir znajdzie jego wiadomość pośród zapewne wielu innych. Blog mężczyzny odwiedziło już ponad dwa miliony osób, a jest założony od prawie trzech lat; to całkiem niezły wynik, jak na tematykę BDSM.   
Napisanie maila, który będzie brzmiał przynajmniej w połowie sensownie, zajmuje mu ponad pół godziny, a wiadomość zawiera w sobie dokładnie pięć zdań.   
_Witam,  
mam na imię Harry i jestem początkującym subem. Oglądam Twoje filmiki od prawie roku i to pierwszy raz, kiedy odważyłem się do Ciebie napisać, Sir. Nigdy nie uczestniczyłem w żadnej scenie, ani nie miałem Doma, ale wiem, że jestem uległym. To nie jest dla mnie żadna faza przejściowa, ani nie eksperymentuję.   
Mam nadzieję, że dasz mi szansę, aby poznać scenę BDSM z doświadczonym Domem.   
Harry Styles_  
Harry domyśla się, że ważne jest, aby być szczerym w tego typu relacjach, dlatego od początku nie zataja tego, że nie ma żadnego doświadczenia. Jeśli Sir nie będzie go chciał, to trudno. Do maila dołącza również swoje zdjęcia: jedno zbliżenie twarzy i jedno zdjęcie całego ciała tylko w bokserkach.   
Po tym opada na łóżko i bierze głębokie wdechy, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna odpisze mu szybko. Albo wybierze kogoś innego i zaprezentuje go na nowym filmiku, żeby Harry nie musiał torturować się myślami.

~~*~~

Następne cztery dni mijają Harry’emu boleśnie powoli. Nie może powstrzymać się przed obsesyjnym sprawdzaniem poczty i bloga Sir. Sprawy są na tyle poważne, że w przerwie między pacjentami robi to wszystko na swoim telefonie.   
— Stary — wzdycha Niall czwartego dnia, opierając się o stół zabiegowy; wciąż ma na sobie czepek i zakrwawione rękawiczki.   
Właśnie usunęli raka jąder dziewięcioletniemu labradorowi, a Harry, zamiast paplać o swojej radości z udanego zabiegu, odświeża pocztę. Rumieni się i odkłada telefon na bok.   
— Przepraszam — mówi szybko, po czym rzuca się do zlewu, żeby porządnie umyć ręce i pozbyć się ochronnego fartucha. Ma wrażenie, że zaraz spłoną mu policzki. Nawet nie pomyślał, co robi i przede wszystkim _gdzie_.   
— Czekasz na ważną wiadomość? — zagaja Niall, szturchając go biodrem, gdy podchodzi do zlewu obok.   
Harry zagryza wargę, zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć prawdę, czy póki co zachować wszystko dla siebie. On i Niall znają się praktycznie całe życie — poznali się w podstawówce, kiedy Niall przeprowadził się do jego miejscowości z Irlandii. Od tamtej pory są praktycznie nierozłączni. Poszli do tego samego liceum, a potem na te same studia i razem otworzyli lecznicę dla zwierząt. Co prawda wciąż spłacają pożyczkę, ale zostało im naprawdę mało, a biznes prosperuje coraz lepiej. Naprawdę nie mają na co narzekać.   
Niall był też pierwszą i jedyną osobą, której Harry przyznał się, że interesuje go BDSM. Irlandczyk zakrztusił się piwem, a po piętnastu minutach wyjaśniania, dał Harry’emu klapsa i poruszył zabawnie brwiami, pytając, czy mu stanął.   
— Napisałem maila do Sir — wyrzuca z siebie wreszcie Harry, odczuwając wewnętrzną potrzebę podzielenia się tą wiadomością z _kimkolwiek_.   
— W sensie do tego gościa, którego oglądasz obsesyjnie jak spuszcza lanie niegrzecznym chłopcom? — pyta Niall, unosząc brew. Harry wywraca na niego oczami, ale kiwa głową. — Myślałem, że nie kręci cię jednorazowa przygoda u niego?   
— Bo nie kręci — mamrocze Harry. — Ale ostatnio powiedział, że szuka suba na stałe i chce go wytrenować, więc pomyślałem, że co mi szkodzi.   
Oczy Niall lekko się rozszerzają.   
— Myślisz, że masz jakieś szanse? — Przyjaciel zakłada ręce na piersi, szczerze zainteresowany tematem.   
— Nie wiem — odpowiada Harry, ponieważ naprawdę _nie wie_. Nie wie, czy jego brak doświadczenia zadziała na jego korzyść, czy Sir wolałby raczej kogoś, kto zna chociaż podstawy. Z drugiej strony, jeśli chce wytrenować suba, to taki bez doświadczenia będzie łatwiejszy; brak nawyków po poprzednim Domie. — Sekretnie liczę na to, że się do mnie odezwie, a jak nie to…  
— To będziesz trzepał do jego filmików do końca życia — dokańcza za niego Niall, śmiejąc się.   
Harry szczerzy się, wzruszając ramionami.   
— Bardzo prawdopodobna opcja.   
W sali na chwilę zapada cisza, nim nagle Niall kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i ściska ją lekko.   
—Będzie głupcem, jeśli cię nie wybierze.   
Rumieniec, który powstaje na policzkach Harry’ego jest mieszanką zawstydzenia i zadowolenia. Naprawdę dobrze dobrał sobie przyjaciela.

~~*~~

_Witaj, Harry.  
Długo zastanawiałem się nad Twoim zgłoszeniem, ponieważ początkowo szukałem kogoś z przynajmniej minimalnym doświadczeniem, ale póki co jesteś jedyną osobą, która przykuła moją uwagę. Cenię również Twoją szczerość i myślę, że z odpowiednim nakładem pracy, wysiłku i cierpliwości ten układ może się udać.   
Jeśli nadal jesteś zainteresowany, proszę zgłoś się pod podany w załączniku adres — znajduje się tam mapka, która ułatwi ci dojazd — jutro o godzinie 18:30.   
Sir_

Serce Harry’ego praktycznie staje mu w piersi, gdy czyta maila. Najgorsze jest to, że stoi niczym słup pośrodku Tesco, gapiąc się z rozchylonymi ustami w ekran swojego telefonu. W pierwszej chwili prawie upuścił koszyk wypełniony owocami.   
Bierze dwa głębokie wdechy na uspokojenie i powoli chowa telefon do kieszeni. Wie, że nie może stać pośrodku alejki z rybami i mrożonkami i zastanawiać się, co powinien odpisać Sir. Miliony pytań kłębią mu się w głowie i czuje się, jakby dryfował.   
Niemal biegnie do kasy i cieszy się, że mieszka tylko dwie przecznice od Tesco, bo gdyby miał większy kawałek drogi do domu, pewnie by w tym czasie oszalał. Chryste.   
Gdy wreszcie dociera do mieszkania, rzuca niedbale zakupy na blat, czego nie robi absolutnie _nigdy_ , i pędzi do laptopa. Tam czyta maila jeszcze dwa razy, nim jego serce uspokaja się na tyle, że przestają trząść mu się dłonie. Nie ma pojęcia, czy powinien odpisać potwierdzenie albo zapytać, czy ma się w jakiś sposób przygotować albo czy może Sir ma w stosunku do niego jakieś plany.   
Jednak to wszystko zostaje zepchnięte na drugi bok, kiedy Harry dostrzega, że Sir spodziewa się go o osiemnastej trzydzieści. A Harry w tym czasie _nie może_. Ma zabieg dysplazji stanu biodrowego u owczarka niemieckiego, który skończy się dopiero w okolicy godziny dziewiętnastej, co sprawia, że będzie potrzebował przynajmniej godziny, aby ogarnąć się po operacji i dojechać pod wskazane miejsce.   
Zagryza wargę, zastanawiając się, czy jeśli odmówi i poprosi o przełożenie godziny lub dnia, to Sir z niego zrezygnuje. Może to jakiś test? Może Harry powinien odwołać wszystkie swoje plany i zrobić to, o co prosi Dom?   
Po kilku chwilach namysłu decyduje, że życie psa jest ważniejsze, niż jego życie seksualne i wypuszcza ciężko powietrze przez nos, nim szybko pisze wiadomość, w której wyjaśnia, że nie może zjawić się o wskazanej godzinie i prosi o przesunięcie czasu na dwudziestą. Klika „wyślij” z zapartym tchem i odsuwa od siebie laptopa.   
Rozpakowuje zakupy i ogarnia mieszkanie, ponieważ nie sprzątał od jakiegoś tygodnia i warstwa kurzu na stoliku w salonie zaczyna go coraz bardziej przerażać. Harry z natury jest raczej czysty i schludny, więc stan do jakiego doprowadził swoje mieszkanie lekko go odpycha. Przez wysłanie zgłoszenia do Sir nie mógł się na niczym skupić, plus przyjmują do kliniki coraz więcej zwierząt, a Harry lubi nawiązać więź z każdym z nich. Szczególnie z kotami.   
Wreszcie, kiedy nie pozostaje mu do zrobienia nic oprócz wykąpania się i pójścia spać, sprawdza pocztę. Żołądek skręca mu się w nerwową kulkę, gdy widzi nową wiadomość od Sir.   
_Oczywiście, 20:00 będzie w porządku.  
Do zobaczenia, Harry!_

~~*~~

Jeśli Harry sądził, że wyczekiwanie na wiadomość od Sir było stresujące, to zerkanie co kilka sekund na zegarek jest piekłem. Kiedy wreszcie nadchodzi czas operacji owczarka niemieckiego, oddycha głośno z ulgą.  
— Musisz się skupić, H — poucza go Niall i Harry rzuca mu krzywe spojrzenie. — Nie gap się tak, dzisiaj zamiast cukru dodałeś soli do mojej herbaty.   
— I już za to przeprosiłem — mamrocze Harry. — Poza tym operacja, a robienie herbaty to dwie różne rzeczy.   
— Jeśli tak sądzisz. — Niall wzrusza ramionami i zabiera się do przygotowywania do zabiegu. — Pamiętaj, że będzie dziś obecnych dwóch praktykantów, także staraj się tłumaczyć, co robisz, krok po kroku.   
— Jasna sprawa — mówi Harry, związując włosy na czubku głowy.   
Operacja przebiega bez większych komplikacji i dosłownie jakby po mrugnięciu okiem, Harry wsiada do taksówki i podaje adres domu Sir. Cóż, prawdopodobnie jego domu, Harry nie jest pewien. Internet nie wskazał, że w tym miejscu jest jakaś kawiarnia lub restauracja, więc to jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie.   
Harry nie miał czasu na umycie włosów, więc zostawił je związane na czubku głowy w małego boba; do tego założył czarne, obcisłe spodnie i białą, lekko prześwitującą koszulkę. Wciąż jest dość niepewny swojego stroju, ale ma wrażenie, że i tak będzie dziś tylko rozmawiał z Sir, do czego raczej nie jest mu potrzebny odświętny strój.   
Trzy minuty przed dwudziestą taksówka zatrzymuje się przed białym, uroczo wyglądającym domkiem na przedmieściach.   
Nerwy praktycznie zjadają Harry’ego od środka, ale i tak płaci taksówkarzowi i wysiada, modląc się, aby nie ugięły się pod nim kolana. Zerka na telefon i kiedy upewnia się, że jest równo dwudziesta, dzwoni dzwonkiem. Drzwi otwierają się przed nim dosłownie kilkanaście sekund później i Harry musi zamrugać dwa razy, żeby upewnić się, czy na pewno dobrze widzi.   
Sir jest dużo niższy niż się spodziewał po filmikach, ale jednocześnie nie wygląda tak delikatnie jak Harry myślał. Mężczyzna ma na sobie czarne spodnie i koszulkę z czaszkami. Tym razem jego włosy są ułożone w artystycznym bałaganie, z grzywką opadającą mu na czoło.   
— Jesteś punktualny — mówi Sir z zadowoleniem, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego ciele i Harry opanowuje chęć nerwowego przeniesienia ciężaru ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. — Proszę, wejdź do środka.   
Harry wchodzi do domu, ocierając się ramieniem o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, i zagryza dolną wargę. Zastanawia się, co powinien powiedzieć, ale Sir rozwiązuje ten problem za niego.   
— Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson.   
_Louis_ , powtarza Harry w myślach i czuje się, jakby dokonał jakiegoś wielkiego odkrycia. Przez tak długi czas nazywał go Sir, że Louis brzmi prawie dziwacznie. Tak, jak zwracanie się do osoby prawie w swoim wieku _sir_ może brzmieć dla postronnych ludzi, którzy nie są związani z BDSM.   
— Um — stęka, po czym szybko ujmuje wyciągniętą dłoń Si… Louisa i ściska ją delikatnie. — Harry Styles, miło mi cię poznać, Sir.  
Po chwili Harry łapie się na tym, co powiedział i rumieni się aż po koniuszki włosów. Czy może sprawić, że to spotkanie stanie się jeszcze bardziej niezręczne? Jednak Louis posyła mu szeroki uśmiech i mówi:   
— W porządku. Możesz nazywać mnie sir, jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się bardziej komfortowo, ale poza sceną preferuję po prostu Louis.  
Harry kiwa głową, dając znać, że zrozumiał i podąża za Louisem, który zaprasza go gestem ręki do salonu. Mężczyzna wydaje się całkowicie spokojny i opanowany, co zapewne oznacza, że nie robi tego po raz pierwszy; sposób w jaki się porusza dosłownie bije pewnością siebie.   
— Masz ochotę na coś do picia? — pyta Sir, spoglądając na niego uważnie.   
— Wodę, proszę — odpowiada Harry, siadając ostrożnie na miękkiej kanapie.   
Kiedy Louis znika w kuchni, zamyka oczy i stara się zrelaksować. Liczy swoje oddechy i wypuszcza je miarowo, pracując nad uspokojeniem szybko bijącego serca.   
Louis wraca po chwili i stawia dwie szklanki wody na ławie, po czym zajmuje miejsce w fotelu i posyła Harry’emu uśmiech. W kącikach oczu tworzą mu się małe zmarszczki i Harry naprawdę nie powinien uważać tego za tak urocze.   
— Więc, Harry, powiedz mi coś o sobie — mówi Louis, przyszpilając go niebieskim spojrzeniem. — Możesz zacząć od tego, czym się zajmujesz na co dzień i przejść do tego, co interesuje cię w byciu subem, jakkolwiek będzie ci wygodnie o tym mówić.   
— Jestem weterynarzem — wyrzuca z siebie szybko Harry, po czym uściśla: — Um, mam dwadzieścia siedem lat i razem z najlepszym przyjacielem prowadzę klinikę weterynaryjną. Założyliśmy ją zaraz po studiach i póki co prosperuje świetnie.   
Sir uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie i kiwa głową, zachęcając go, aby mówił dalej. Chryste, Harry naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co powinien jeszcze o sobie wyjawić, więc decyduje się przejść na temat bycia subem.   
— Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie wiem, co interesuje mnie w byciu subem. Nigdy nie robiłem w tym kierunku nic więcej, oprócz kilku klapsów i krztuszenia się na… — Przerywa i czerwieni się, zaciskając lekko palce na swoich udach. — Oglądam twoje filmiki od roku i często myślę o byciu czyimś uległym.   
Louis chyba widzi, że Harry niespecjalnie sobie radzi, dlatego zabiera głos:   
— Interesuje cię tylko seksualny aspekt tej relacji, czy coś więcej?   
— Więcej? — pyta Harry zagubiony.   
— Są związki, które nie ograniczają się tylko do sypialni i seksu — tłumaczy cierpliwie Sir. — Związki te raczej są nazywane związkami Pana i niewolnika, niż związkami Doma i suba. Opierają się na dominowaniu każdego aspektu życia niewolnika i podejmowaniu za niego większości decyzji.   
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się szeroko i szybko kręci przecząco głową.   
— Raczej nie jestem tym zainteresowany — przyznaje szczerze. — Lubię… lubię sprawiać komuś przyjemność i czerpię radość, kiedy ta osoba okazuje mi, że robię dobrze. Że jej się to podoba.   
Louis kiwa głową, nawet nie mrugając.   
— Mówiłeś, że nigdy nie próbowałeś niczego oprócz bycia krztuszonym i kilku klapsów, tak? — dopytuje i bierze mały łyk wody.   
Harry robi to samo, ponieważ nagle zasycha mu w gardle i żałuje, że nie ma rozpuszczonych włosów, za którymi mógłby się choć trochę ukryć. Wiele razy widział na filmikach bystre spojrzenie Louisa, ale nigdy nie było ono skierowane bezpośrednio na niego. To sprawia, że jest nerwowy.   
— Nie, nigdy — potwierdza Harry. — Ale kiedy jestem sam lubię szczypać moje sutki. Lubię, kiedy _boli_. Podnieca mnie myślenie o dostawaniu klapsów albo byciu związanym i wychłostanym.   
Policzki zaczynają mu lekko płonąć, ale przełyka wstyd, ponieważ jeśli nie potrafi o tym mówić, to dlaczego miałby w ogóle się do tego zabierać?   
— Okej, wygląda na to, że jesteś jednym z tych subów, którzy lubią ból — mówi Louis powoli i brzmi odrobinę, jakby robił notatki w swojej głowie. — To odrobinę utrudni wymyślanie kar.   
— Kar? — piszczy Harry.   
Louis posyła mu leniwy uśmieszek.   
— Każdy sub potrzebuje zdyscyplinowania lub kary, kiedy źle się zachowuje — odpowiada Louis. — To część treningu. A karanie suba, który lubi ból poprzez zadawanie mu większej ilości bólu mija się z celem.   
Harry marszczy brwi, ponieważ tylko to zawsze kojarzyło mu się z karą.   
— Więc jak się karze takiego suba? — pyta z zaciekawieniem.   
— Powiedz mi, Harry, masz jakieś rytuały? Coś, co bardzo lubisz robić? — odpowiada Louis pytaniem.   
— Każdego wieczora koło dwudziestej drugiej siadam przed telewizorem i oglądam odcinek jakiegoś serialu, który akurat mnie kręci — wyjaśnia zdziwiony. — W obecnej chwili to „Przyjaciele”.   
— Czy gdybyś zrobił coś źle, a ja zabroniłbym ci oglądać przez tydzień jakikolwiek serial, czy uznałbyś to za karę?   
— Tak — szepcze Harry i nawet nie musi się nad tym głębiej zastanawiać, ponieważ to jego _rytuał_ , od kiedy skończył studia i zamieszkał sam.   
— Więc masz swoją odpowiedź. — Louis błyska białymi zębami w uśmiechu. — Karą jest kazanie też subowi robić coś, czego nie lubi. Zmywanie naczyń lub prasowanie dużej ilości prania też jest karą dla kogoś, kto nie czerpie z tego przyjemności. Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, kary w środowisku BDSM nie ograniczają się do przywiązywania do kozła i chłostania suba, dopóki ten się nie rozpłacze.   
— Och — mruczy Harry, ponieważ to ma sens.   
— Właśnie dlatego będziesz musiał być za mną bardzo szczery — mówi Louis poważnie i spogląda mu prosto w oczy. — Nie możesz kłamać i zatajać przede mną żadnych spraw. Jeśli nie chcesz o czymś rozmawiać, mówisz mi to i zapominamy o tym aspekcie związku BDSM albo odkładamy dyskusję na później. Nigdy nie kłam, słyszysz?   
— Tak — odpowiada Harry i przełyka „Sir”, które ciśnie mu się na język. Następnie uderza w niego, że Louis naprawdę jest gotowy wytrenować go na swojego suba. Dosłownie zaczyna wirować mu w głowie, ponieważ w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie się w tej sytuacji. To przerażające, jak bardzo gotowy jest poddać się temu mężczyźnie. Wie, że od tej pory już nic nie będzie takie samo.   
Nagle znikąd Louis wyciąga zieloną teczkę i kładzie ją przed Harrym na stoliku.   
— Przygotowałem dla nas umowę. Nie jest w żaden sposób zobowiązująca prawnie, to coś bardziej jak lista, potrzebna mi, aby sprawdzić, czy jesteśmy kompatybilni — wyjaśnia Sir. — Zaznaczysz na niej rzeczy, których chcesz spróbować, te, przy których się wahasz i te, które są zdecydowanie na nie. Wiem, że nie masz żadnego doświadczenia, dlatego przejdziemy przez tę listę razem i odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie. Rozumiesz?   
— Tak. — Harry potakuje kolejny raz i znów musi napić się wody, ponieważ ma całkiem suche gardło. Nie sądził, że tak od razu przejdą do rzeczy. Myśl o wypełnianiu tej umowy sprawia też, że czuje się, jakby był na spotkaniu biznesowym. Brak w tym ekscytacji i emocji, tylko suche fakty.   
Louis przygląda mu się przez kilka chwil, nim siada obok niego; ich uda dotykają się teraz na całej długości i Harry musi opanować chęć przybliżenia się bardziej Louisa.   
— Co się dzieje? — pyta Sir, przechylając lekko głowę, kiedy Harry zwyczajnie gapi się na niego.   
— Dziwnie się czuję — wyznaje Harry szczerze, uciekając wzrokiem. — Nigdy tego nie robiłem i to zdecydowanie rozmija się z moim wyobrażeniem. Czuję się, jakbym miał wypełnić ankietę… Przepraszam.   
— Nie przepraszaj — mówi Louis i ściska udo Harry’ego, wysyłając w górę jego ciała przyjemne dreszcze. — Cieszę się, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. Ten aspekt BDSM może wydawać się bardzo formalny, ale jest niezbędny. Nie jestem w stanie inaczej zabrać się do planowania scen, jeśli nie wiem, jakie są twoje ograniczenia, co lubisz i czego oczekujesz. Żaden dobry Dom nie zda się na czysty instynkt i zadecyduje, że siedząca przed nim osoba lubi być biczowana. Tutaj nie chodzi o zranienie się wzajemnie, ale o zaufanie i czucie się bezpiecznym. Nie będzie tak, jeśli nie będziemy się wzajemnie znać. Właśnie dlatego jednorazowe sceny ograniczam do klapsów i opóźniania orgazmu.   
Po tym Harry czuje się odrobinę lepiej i kiwa głową, posyłając Louisowi mały uśmiech. Bierze wdech i sięga po teczkę, do której przyczepiony jest długopis. Szybko wyciąga z niej dwie kartki papieru i prawie zaczyna się śmiać, ponieważ to naprawdę wygląda jak ankieta. Przy każdej pozycji ma do zakreślenia „tak”, „nie” lub „może”. Jest też miejsce na jego własne propozycje i uwagi. Umowa, jak to Louis ją nazwał, podzielona jest na sekcje dotyczące bólu, zabawek i samych czynności seksualnych.   
Następne półtorej godziny spędzają na dyskutowaniu o nadmiernej stymulacji, kilkukrotnych orgazmach i podwieszaniu pod sufitem. O linach, batach, chłostach i upokarzaniu. Głowa Harry’ego dosłownie wiruje, a nisko w brzuchu płonie przyjemne gorąco, które sprawia, że jego penis jest cały czas w połowie twardy. Słuchanie, jak Louis wyjaśnia różne techniki krępowania ciała i co można przy nich osiągnąć jest dziwnie podniecające. Harry większość wymienionych na liście czynności zaznacza jako „może”. Tylko takie podstawowe jak klapsy, seks analny i oralny, a także większość zabawek znajduje się u niego na „tak”. Zabawy z krwią i wszystkie inne, które mogą zostawić trwałe ślady na ciele odrzuca. Sądzi, że na widok własnej krwi raczej miałby ochotę krzyczeć ze strachu, niż odczuwać jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Poza tym myślenie o nożach blisko genitaliów powoduje u niego ciarki.   
— Duszenie — mamrocze Harry, stukając długopisem w kartkę. To jedna z ostatnich pozycji na liście.   
— Wiele osób w BDSM uważa, że nie powinno się tego praktykować — wtrąca Louis. — Sądzą, że to niebezpieczne i nie warte ryzyka. Ja sam godzę się na duszenie, ale tylko dłonią. W tym wypadku nie ma możliwości, aby coś się zacięło albo zaplątało.   
Harry przełyka ślinę, zastanawiając się, jakby to było mieć dłoń Louisa owiniętą wokół swojego gardła. Jedyne, co praktykował, to krztuszenie się na czyimś kutasie, co zdecydowanie różni się od bycia duszonym.   
— Możesz… możesz mi pokazać? — wyrzuca z siebie, nie myśląc nad tym, co mówi. Słowa same wydobywają się z jego ust i właśnie ma przeprosić, kiedy zauważa, że Louis wpatruje się w kolumnę jego szyi lekko pociemniałym spojrzeniem.   
— W porządku — mówi Louis, zaskakując go lekko. A potem szokuje go jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ jednym, zwinnym ruchem siada na Harrym okrakiem. Harry drga lekko, ale po chwili rozluźnia się, modląc się, aby nie stwardnieć, kiedy Sir znajduje się na jego kolanach. Dłonie Louisa przesuwają się w górę jego torsu, aż zatrzymują się na jego szyi. Mężczyzna pociera kciukiem miejsce, w którym szaleńczo bije puls i pochyla się tak, że ich usta prawie się o siebie ocierają, nim szepcze: — Oddychaj.   
Harry wciąga powietrze do płuc i przymyka lekko powieki, kiedy wargi Louisa napierają mocniej na jego. Po chwili ich usta złączone są w pocałunku, który zaczyna się powoli i leniwie, pomagając Harry’emu się uspokoić. Cichutki jęk wydobywa się z jego gardła, gdy Sir łapie zębami za jego dolną wargę i w tym samym czasie zmienia ułożenie dłoni, rozpościerając ją płasko na przedzie jego szyi. Następnie uścisk zacieśnia się nieznacznie, delikatnie odcinając mu dopływ powietrza, a ciepły, wilgotny język wsuwa się w usta Harry’ego.   
Uczucie jest tak niesamowite i inne od wszystkiego, czego Harry doświadczył do tej pory, że jego penis twardnieje w szokującym tempie. To prawdopodobnie jego rekord. Wszystko trwa nie długiej niż kilka sekund, nim Sir zabiera rękę z jego szyi i całuje go miękko w usta.   
— To mniej więcej takie uczucie — mówi Louis, a jego głos jest niższy i pewniejszy niż wcześniej. Dokładnie tak, jak na filmikach. — Oczywiście w czasie sceny trwa to dłużej i jest intensywniejsze. Odcina się dopływ tlenu aż do granicy, kiedy sub jest blisko zemdlenia, następnie pozawala mu się złapać oddech i znów powtarza proces.   
— Ta pozycja jest zdecydowanie na tak — dyszy Harry, starając się pozbyć podniecenia, które pulsuje mu w żyłach.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego i zgrabnie schodzi z jego kolan, siadając obok. Spogląda wprost na krocze Harry’ego, a potem w jego oczy, dając mu znać, że dokładnie wie, z jakim problemem zmaga się teraz Harry.   
— Jest już późno — mówi nagle Louis. — Myślę, że drugą część umowy powinieneś wypełnić sam w domu. Musisz wypisać swoje rytuały, które sprawiają ci przyjemność i czynności, których nie lubisz.   
— Tak, Sir — mamrocze Harry, ponieważ to jedyne słowa, które plączą mu się teraz po głowie. Ma wrażenie, że właśnie zrobił pierwszy krok, żeby odkryć swoją własną seksualność i nazywanie Louisa Sir jest zdecydowanie prostsze, niż wypowiadanie głośno jego imienia.   
— Dobrze — mruczy Louis, po czym jego oczy rozszerzają się lekko, jakby mężczyzna sobie o czymś przypomniał. — Jeśli zamierzasz zacząć ze mną związek BDSM, musisz wiedzieć, że będziemy ze sobą na wyłączność. Nie możesz spotykać się z nikim innym, a ja nie będę przyjmować innych subów.   
Harry kiwa głową, ponieważ nie wyobraża sobie, aby mógł być z kimś innym i jednocześnie przyjeżdżać do Louisa, aby ten zbił jego tyłek. Czuje też motylki w żołądku na myśl, że uwaga Sir będzie skupiona tylko na nim.   
Przed wyjściem Harry’ego wymieniają się jeszcze numerami telefonów i Louis żegna go słowami:   
— Chcę, żebyś masturbując się dzisiaj, szczypał swoje sutki, dopóki nie będą wrażliwe i opuchnięte, a potem wysłał mi zdjęcie. Rozumiesz, H?   
— Tak, Sir — dyszy Harry, po czym prawie potyka się o swoje własne stopy, gdy spieszy w kierunku czekającej taksówki.

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

Osiem dni później Harry ponownie znajduje się w domu Louisa. Tym razem jest rozebrany do naga, z rękami i nogami przywiązanymi do krzesła, na którym siedzi. Sir stoi tuż obok niego w pełni ubrany i skoncentrowany na powolnym obciąganiu penisa Harry’ego. Chociaż trudno to nazwać obciąganiem, kiedy ciepłe dłonie mężczyzny powoli go gładzą z góry na dół, ledwie dostarczając mu jakiegokolwiek tarcia. Oczywiście nie przeszkadza to Harry’emu w byciu w pełni twardym i czerwonym na twarzy. Trochę wstyd mu przez to, jak bardzo nakręcony jest od czegoś takiego.   
Dwa dni po pierwszym spotkaniu z Louisem, Harry otrzymał wiadomość: _Jesteś cierpliwą osobą, Harry?_  
 _Jeśli wymaga tego ode mnie sytuacja, to tak_ , odpisał po dłuższym zastanowieniu. I to prawda. Harry potrafi być cierpliwy, jeśli wie, że nagroda za czekanie będzie satysfakcjonująca.   
_Sprawdzimy to następnym razem ;) Znajdź dzień, w który będziesz mógł wieczorem poświęcić mi przynajmniej 4h._  
Właśnie dlatego Harry znajduje się teraz w tej, a nie innej pozycji, marząc o tym, aby móc wreszcie dojść. Louis zajmuje się już nim od dwudziestu minut i Harry naprawdę ma problemy ze skupieniem uwagi na czymkolwiek innym, niż drażniący dotyk na jego kutasie.   
Dłoń na chwilę znika; po pokoju rozlega się lekko mlaszczący odgłos nawilżacza rozsmarowywanego między palcami, po czym ciepły uścisk znów zacieśnia się na podstawie erekcji Harry’ego. Jednak tym razem to nie jest delikatny dotyk, ale _cudowne_ tarcie, które sprawia, że biodra Harry’ego podrywają się do góry a z ust wydobywa głośny jęk rozkoszy.   
Sir nawiązuje z nim kontakt wzrokowy, jednocześnie skręcając lekko nadgarstek przy jego główce i Harry szlocha cicho, szepcząc niewyraźne:   
— Proszę.   
Mężczyzna jedynie mruga, zwiększając szybkość ruchów nadgarstka i cały czas spogląda mu prosto w oczy, jakby badał reakcję Harry’ego. Jednak Harry nie potrafi tego zrobić; nie potrafi patrzeć w niebieskie oczy Louisa i nie wiercić się na krześle z zawstydzenia, które go tylko mocniej podnieca. Dlatego decyduje, że bezpieczniejszą opcją będzie wbicie wzroku w swojego czerwonego i ociekającego kropelkami spermy kutasa.   
I to prawdopodobnie jego pierwszy błąd. Widok jest dosłownie hipnotyzujący, sprawia, że wszystkie myśli Harry’ego się wyłączają, wypychając na wierzch tylko komendę: „dojdź”. Jego jądra są ciasno ściągnięte, a gorąco w podbrzuszu narasta, narasta i…   
Błąd drugi następuje wtedy, gdy Harry nie prosi o pozwolenie na dojście. A raczej próbuje to zrobić, ale jest już za późno.   
— Sir, ja…   
Jego penis wyrzuca z siebie dwie strugi spermy, które lądują na jego naoliwionym brzuchu, a uczucie orgazmu jest tak dobre, że Harry skamle głośno, wyginając ciało w łuk. Szarpie też nogami i rękami, próbując uwolnić się z lin, ale na próżno.   
Drgawki przechodzą przez całe jego ciało, a nadwrażliwy penis opada odrobinę w uścisku Sir, jednak ten nie przestaje go obciągać. Mężczyzna wydaje tylko z siebie niezadowolony odgłos i mówi:   
— No i musimy zacząć od początku. Co zrobiłeś źle, Harry?   
Harry ma wrażenie, że jego myśli znajdują się za jakąś grubą zasłoną, a zdolność mowy została całkowicie utracona. Louis cały czas masuje jego penisa, nie zaprzestając pewnego rytmu nawet na sekundę. I to _boli_. Harry wije się w więzach, wyprężając ciało i próbując uciec od bolesnego dotyku.   
— Co zrobiłeś _źle_? — powtarza Sir pewniejszym i ponaglającym głosem.   
— Nie… Ja nie… — dyszy Harry, nim przełyka ślinę i próbuje znowu: — Nie zapytałem o pozwolenie.   
— Bardzo dobrze — mówi mężczyzna, wolną dłonią zaczynając gładzić jego naoliwiony brzuch i rozsmarowywać znajdującą się tam spermę po całej skórze. — Nie poprosiłeś o pozwolenie, dlatego będę ci obciągać, dopóki nie nauczysz się mówić proszę i ostrzegać mnie, kiedy jesteś blisko. Rozumiesz?   
— Tak, Sir — mamrocze niewyraźnie Harry, odchylając głowę mocno do tyłu i zaciskając powieki.   
Nie wie, ile to trwa, ale wreszcie przytłumiony ból zaczyna zamieniać się w przyjemność, co pozwala mu wziąć kilka głębszych wdechów i skupić się na tym, aby znów nie dojść bez pozwolenia. Nie sądzi, że wytrzymałby stymulację po kolejnym orgazmie.   
Louis obciąga mu szybko i metodycznie, skupiając się na jak najszybszym wywołaniu u niego orgazmu, a kiedy Harry już myśli, że dojdzie, mężczyzna szybko zabiera dłoń. Jedyne, na co Harry’ego wtedy stać, to próba zaciśnięcia ud i spięcie mięśni brzucha.   
— Harry — mówi Sir, a jego głos ma w sobie ostrzegawczą nutę. — Musisz nauczyć się mówić, kiedy jesteś blisko, rozumiesz? Jeśli czujesz, że zaraz dojdziesz, powiedz mi to. Nie mogę za każdym razem odczytywać tego z reakcji twojego ciała.   
— Tak, Sir. Przepraszam, Sir — dyszy Harry i oblizuje lekko zeschnięte usta.   
Mężczyzna powraca do masowania jego penisa i tym razem Harry stara się ostrzegać go za każdym razem, kiedy czuje, że zaraz się spuści. Po około dwudziestu kolejnych minutach ciągłego bycia na krawędzi, Harry otwarcie zaczyna szlochać i błagać. Jego kutas jest wściekle czerwony, a jądra tak napięte, że najmniejszy dotyk wywołuje na całym jego ciele gęsią skórkę.   
— Blisko — sapie przez ściśnięte gardło, gdy czuje jak wszystko w nim znów się napina; temperatura ciała wzrasta, a penis drga boleśnie.   
Jednak Sir nie przestaje mu obciągać przez kilka kolejnych sekund i Harry otwiera usta jak do krzyku, ale nic się z nich nie wydobywa. Kiedy jest już pewny, że za sekundę dojdzie, Louis mówi ostro:   
— Nie waż się, Harry. Powstrzymaj to.   
Więc Harry zasysa oddech i wije się, starając się to _powstrzymać_ , ale kilka leniwych kropel spermy i tak wydostaje się z jego penisa i powoli spływa w dół. Jest tego więcej niż zazwyczaj, gdy jego kutas po prostu się sączy i Harry pamięta, jak Louis raz nazwał to na którymś filmiku „dekompresją”.   
— Bardzo dobrze — chwali go Louis, a jego głos nabiera miękkich tonów. — Idzie ci świetnie, Harry.   
Harry czuje ciepło w klatce piersiowej, ponieważ Sir jest z niego zadowolony. Oczywiście te uczucia szybko zostają zastąpione po raz kolejny przez desperację. Jest to tak naglące, że to jedyne, o czym Harry jest w stanie myśleć. Nic innego się dla niego nie liczy, ale i tak skamle żałosne „blisko, Sir”, gdy czuje, że zaraz przeskoczy krawędź.   
— Mogę dojść, Sir? Potrzebuję tego — mamrocze nieskładnie, kiedy Louis znów zaczyna mu obciągać; kciuk ślizga się po jego główce, zbierając krople spermy i rozsmarowując je w dół trzonu. — Tak bardzo proszę, Sir.   
Louis spogląda mu przez sekundę w oczy, po czym kiwa raz głową i nie przerywa ruchów ręki, dopóki Harry nie spuszcza się na swoje udo i dół brzucha, brudząc się mlecznobiałą spermą. Wszystkie napięte dotąd nerwy dosłownie eksplodują, wysyłając fale euforii wzdłuż całego jego ciała i Harry nigdy nie wiedział, że orgazm może być tak _dobry_. Pierwszy raz w życiu doświadcza czegoś takiego i czuje się dosłownie przytłoczony. Chryste.   
Kiedy jest po wszystkim, słyszy:   
— Co się mówi, Harry? Co powinieneś powiedzieć, kiedy dałem ci to, o co prosiłeś?   
Sir skręca przy tym nadgarstek, ciągnąc lekko za nadwrażliwego penisa i Harry skamle z bólu, uświadamiając sobie, że nie podziękował.   
— Dziękuję, Sir, tak bardzo dziękuję — wyrzuca z siebie pospiesznie, a jego głos jest zachrypnięty.   
Harry zwisa bezwładnie z krzesła, oddychając płytko i urywanie, kiedy Louis zaczyna oczyszczać go mokrymi chusteczkami. Następnie zostają rozwiązane jego ręce, a później nogi.   
— Ostrożnie. — Louis pomaga mu wstać i Harry słania się na nogach niczym nowonarodzona żyrafa. Z pomocą mężczyzny dociera do szerokiej, miękkiej kanapy i nie protestuje, gdy zostaje na nią delikatnie pchnięty.   
Mruga na Louisa, który podsuwa mu pod usta butelkę z wodą, i uchyla wargi. Mruczy cicho, łykając łapczywie wodę, ponieważ nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo jest spragniony. Jednak jęczenie i błaganie zdecydowanie wysuszyło mu gardło. Uśmiecha się niepewnie, kiedy strużka wody spływa mu w dół brody, a potem na klatkę piersiową. Jego myśli wciąż są lekko zamroczone, więc przymyka powieki i bierze głęboki wdech.   
— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Louis i Harry otwiera oczy.   
Mężczyzna przygląda mu się z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, więc Harry przywołuje na usta uśmiech i mruczy potwierdzająco. Louis pokazuje mu, aby uniósł głowę, po czym siada i wsuwa palce w jego spocone włosy.   
— To miłe — mamrocze Harry sennie.   
W odpowiedzi jego włosy zostają pociągnięte odrobinę mocniej. Nie ma nawet pojęcia, kiedy powieki zaczynają mu ciążyć, a umysł odpływać i kilka minut później zasypia z głową na kolanach Louisa.   
Kiedy się budzi na dworze jest już całkowicie ciemno, a jedyne światło w salonie pochodzi z małej lampki w rogu i telewizora. Harry podpiera się ramionami i unosi do siadu, rozglądając wokół. Jest przykryty kocem, ale pod nim wciąż jest całkowicie nagi.   
Właśnie ma krzyczeć imię Louisa, kiedy słyszy brzęk talerzy. Wstaje z kanapy i owinięty kocem kieruje się do kuchni, gdzie zastaje mężczyznę przy blacie kuchennym; właśnie smaruje majonezem kanapki, a obok niego znajdują się dwa kubki z parującą herbatą.   
— Dobrze spałeś? — pyta Sir, nie odwracając się w jego stronę i Harry praktycznie podskakuje z zaskoczenia.   
— Masz bardzo wygodną kanapę — mówi głupio; rumieni się i przestępuje z nogi na nogę.   
Louis parska i spogląda na niego z uśmiechem.   
— Zrobiłem kanapki i herbatę — oświadcza. — Jeśli chcesz, możesz iść się ubrać i odświeżyć w łazience.   
— Dziękuję.   
Harry idzie do pokoju, gdzie odbywała się scena i szybko zakłada ciuchy, nie chcąc kazać Louisowi czekać. Następnie przechodzi do łazienki, gdzie poprawia swoje włosy i obmywa twarz zimną wodą. Składa koc w kostkę i kieruje się do salonu, żeby odłożyć go na kanapę.   
Na miejscu czeka już na niego Louis z przygotowanym jedzeniem, więc Harry siada obok niego i stara się nie rumienić. Z jakiegoś powodu wspólne jedzenie kolacji przed telewizorem wydaje mu się równie intymne, co doprowadzanie do orgazmu. Takie cholernie _domowe_.   
Zjada kanapkę z indykiem i majonezem, mrucząc z przyjemności, ponieważ ostatni raz jadł po południu, i popija gorącą herbatę. Czuje się cudownie.   
Przez cały czas jedzenia nie rozmawiają, ale cisza nie wydaje się być niezręczna czy napięta; obaj śmieją się z jakiejś komedii w telewizji i robią okazyjne komentarze o głupocie głównego bohatera.  
— Dziękuję za kolację — mówi Harry grzecznie, zastanawiając się, czy powinien odnieść naczynia do kuchni. Jednak kiedy próbuje wstać, Louis powstrzymuje go ruchem ręki.   
— Poczekaj chwilę, chciałbym omówić scenę, jeśli masz jeszcze trochę czasu — oświadcza.   
Serce Harry’ego przyspiesza odrobinę, a krew zaczyna szybciej pulsować w żyłach.   
— Jasne — mamrocze niemrawo, siadając wygodniej.   
Louis mierzy go spokojnym spojrzeniem i opiera się o oparcie, zarzucając lewą stopę na prawe kolano.   
— Chciałbym, żebyś powiedział mi, co było dla ciebie najtrudniejsze podczas sceny — mówi.   
Harry zaciska na sekundę wargi, przypominając sobie całą scenę. To, jak nie mógł się skupić na niczym poza swoim twardym kutasem oraz na radości, którą poczuł, kiedy wreszcie doszedł, mając pozwolenie Louisa. Jednak, paradoksalnie, najtrudniejszym nie było wcale powstrzymanie się od orgazmu, ale skupienie myśli na tyle, żeby powiadomić o tym głośno Sir.   
— Ostrzeganie cię przed orgazmem — decyduje się wreszcie powiedzieć. — Trudno było mi się skupić.   
— Myślisz, że wynika to z tego, że chciałeś dojść tak bardzo, że nie przeszkadzało ci nawet złamanie zasad, czy może dlatego, że czułeś się przytłoczony?   
Harry natychmiast potrząsa głową, składając przed sobą ręce na kolanach.   
— Raczej to drugie — mówi pośpiesznie. — Za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądałem na ciebie albo na twoją rękę na moim kutasie, czułem napływ gorąca i moje myśli skupiały się tylko wokół dojścia. Ale nie dlatego, że chciałem złamać zasady, po prostu byłem… _przytłoczony_.   
Louis kiwa głową, jakby potwierdziła się jakaś z jego teorii i pyta:   
— Czy pomogłoby ci odcięcie od któregoś zmysłu?   
— To znaczy? — Harry marszczy brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co dokładnie chodzi.   
— Pytam, czy pomogłoby ci się skupić, gdybym założył ci opaskę na oczy? W niektórych przypadkach odebranie któregoś ze zmysłów może być przytłaczające, ale czasami też pomaga. Będziesz w stanie bardziej skupić się na moim dotyku i komendach, nie będą cię rozpraszać widoki. Szczególnie, jeśli lubisz _patrzeć_.   
Rumieniec automatycznie wpływa na policzki Harry’ego, gdy ten przypomina sobie te wszystkie razy, gdy masturbował się przed lustrem i jak próbował łapać swoje własne odbicie w czarnej tafli telewizora, kiedy obciągał swojemu byłemu chłopakowi. Można spokojnie założyć, że lubi patrzeć.   
— Myślę, że to by pomogło — odpowiada szczerze.   
— W takim razem następną sesję przeprowadzimy z opaską na twoich oczach — mówi Louis i uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie. — Chciałem jeszcze zapytać, czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym nakręcał z tobą filmiki? Zostało mi jeszcze kilka, które mogę wrzucić, ale później…   
— Och — wzdycha Harry, ponieważ myśl, że będzie go oglądać kilka tysięcy ludzi, sprawia, że robi mu się gorąco w dole brzucha. — Nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać, jeśli nie pokażesz mojej twarzy.   
— W porządku. — Louis kiwa głową i wychyla się lekko, żeby odciągnąć dłonie Harry’ego z jego własnych ud, które zaczął mocno ściskać, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy. — Przestań się maltretować. Kiedy to robisz, nigdy nie wiem, czy jesteś czymś zestresowany lub zdenerwowany, czy to po prostu coś, co lubisz robić.   
Ręka mężczyzny jest ciepła i sucha; Harry musi powstrzymać się od westchnięcia na ten dotyk.   
— Nie jestem zestresowany — mówi, po czym uświadamia sobie, że okej, możliwe, że trochę skłamał. Co zresztą zauważa Louis, unosząc brew do góry. — Ale nie w takim sensie jak myślisz. Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tego typu rozmów i cały czas się zastanawiam, czy dobrze odpowiadam i czy…   
— Nie ma dobrych i złych odpowiedzi — przerywa mu Louis. — W tej relacji jedynymi pożądanymi odpowiedziami są te szczere.   
Harry kiwa głową, dając znać, że przyjął to do wiadomości i delikatnie wysuwa dłoń z uścisku Louisa.   
— Muszę już się zbierać — mówi. — Z samego rana mam zabieg ekstrakcji zębów u maltańczyka.   
— Oczywiście.   
Louis podnosi się i kieruje go w kierunku wyjściowych drzwi.   
— Proszę, daj mi w miarę szybko znać, kiedy będziesz miał następny wolny termin, dobrze? Pamiętaj, że na nasze sesje potrzebuję przynajmniej czterech godzin.   
— Sprawdzę jutro mój grafik i napiszę ci — obiecuje Harry, po czym szokuje sam siebie, pochylając się lekko i przytulając Louisa.   
Jeśli mężczyzna jest zaskoczony, to nie daje tego po sobie poznać; obejmuje Harry’ego ramionami i gładzi lekko jego plecy.   
— Bezpiecznej podróży, H — mówi na pożegnanie.

~~*~~

— Stary, myślisz, że będę kiedyś mógł poznać tego twojego Louisa? — pyta Niall trzy tygodnie później, kiedy sporządzają wieczorny raport i Harry praktycznie krztusi się łykiem herbaty, który właśnie wziął.   
— Um, a dlaczego chciałbyś go poznać? — charczy, starając się zapanować nad rytmem swojego serca, które z jakiegoś głupiego powodu gwałtownie skoczyło.   
Sama myśl o spotkaniu się z Louisem sprawia, że robi mu się gorąco, a wrzucenie w tę fantazję jeszcze Nialla, który prawdopodobnie nie rozróżnia relacji Dominant/uległy od zwykłego związku, powoduje u Harry’ego rumieniec całego ciała. Chryste. Nawet nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić. Niall z pewnością zachowywałby się przyjacielsko i powtórzył Louisowi wszystko, co Harry kiedykolwiek o nim powiedział, a to jest po prostu nie do przyjęcia. Ponieważ możliwe, że w przeciągu tych trzech tygodni, kiedy odbyli jeszcze pięć scen, Harry w swoich opowieściach, którymi raczył przyjaciela, skupiał się na karmelowych włosach Louisa, jego cudownych niebieskich oczach i dźwięcznym śmiechu. Natomiast całkowicie pomijał aspekty wspaniałych orgazmów i swoich postępów w ostrzeganiu przed nimi.   
I Harry zna się na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że jego uczucia powoli zaczynają wykraczać poza te, które powinny łączyć osoby, które spotykają się maksymalnie dwa razy w tygodniu, żeby wziąć udział w scenie BDSM. Szczególnie mieszają mu w głowie momenty, kiedy Louis przytula go na kanapie i gładzi po włosach, zachęcając, aby wziął drzemkę. Logiczna część umysłu Harry’ego _wie_ , że to część opieki po scenie, ale ta romantyczna kłóci się, że jest w tym coś więcej. Że za czynami mężczyzny kryją się uczucia, a nie chęć zadbania o swojego uległego.   
To zaczyna robić się dość problematyczne i Harry wie, że powinien nad tym zapanować, ale łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Zwłaszcza, że Louis często okazuje mu troskę i ostatnio spędzili prawie dziesięć minut całując się na kanapie. Co możliwe, że miało dużo wspólnego z Harrym, który wciąż lekko zamroczony po orgazmie swojego życia, próbował w swojej euforii zmacać Louisa i odwdzięczyć mu się przyjemnością za przyjemność. Powolne i leniwe całowanie okazało się kluczem do uspokojenia jego szaleńczo bijącego serca i niezdarnych prób rozpięcia rozporka Sir.   
Za kolejny postęp w swojej roli uległego Harry uważa to, że wreszcie nauczył się wypowiadać głośno imię Louisa i uporządkował w głowie, kiedy nazywać go Sir, a kiedy zwyczajnie po imieniu. To pomaga rozgraniczać czas sceny i czas, kiedy po prostu są ze sobą jako _ludzie_.   
— Stary? — pyta Niall, szturchając go łokciem i wyrywając z zamyślenia. — Gadam do ciebie od pięciu minut, a ty nic.   
— Przepraszam — mówi Harry, potrząsając głową, żeby się skupić. — Odpłynąłem.   
— Tyle to zauważyłem — prycha Niall. — Myślałeś o kutasie Louisa?   
Harry wywraca na niego oczami, ciesząc się, że póki co pytanie o poznanie Louisa zostało zapomniane.   
— Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to jeszcze go nie widziałem — oświadcza i stawia stempel na dole faktury, po czym składa w tym samym miejscu również swój podpis.   
— Co? Ale jak to? — dyszy Niall, gapiąc się na niego. — Jeździsz do kolesia na ruchanie i jeszcze nie widziałeś jego kutasa?   
— Już ci to tłumaczyłem — odpowiada cierpliwie Harry, marszcząc brwi, kiedy nie może znaleźć jednego z brakujących dokumentów. Rozgląda się wokół i uśmiechasię z triumfem, kiedy odnajduje zgubę na stoliku obok. — Nie jeżdżę na ruchanie, jak to ładnie ująłeś, tylko żeby nauczyć się być uległym. Póki co jesteśmy na etapie…   
Urywa gwałtownie, nie chcąc wdawać się w zbytnie szczegóły. To nie tak, że jego przyjaciel potrzebuje wiedzieć, że Harry potrafi wytrzymać już dziewięćdziesięciominutową sesję obciągania bez spuszczania się bez pozwolenia. Sperma wyciekająca strużką z jego penisa wciąż go za każdym razem zadziwia, ponieważ do tej pory widywał ją tylko w towarzystwie orgazmu.   
Tak jak Louis przewidział, opaska na oczy pomaga mu się skupić i bardzo ułatwia całe zadanie. Harry nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio był z siebie tak dumny jak wtedy, gdy na ostatniej sesji doszedł na komendę Louisa i usłyszał: „dobry chłopiec, właśnie tak”.   
— Twoje życie seksualne jest mega fascynujące i przysięgam, że kiedyś spróbuję tej akcji z odmawianiem sobie orgazmu aż zacznie boleć, ale możesz oszczędzić mi szczegółów — powiadamia go Niall z poważną miną. — Chyba że jeszcze odkryjesz coś, co można robić samemu z kutasem, a czego nie próbowałem, to wtedy daj mi znać.   
Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu i śmieje się, ponieważ tylko on mógł znaleźć tak szalonego przyjaciela jak Niall.

~~*~~

— Pomyślałem, że w trakcie dzisiejszej sceny spróbujemy czegoś innego — mówi Louis, kiedy znajdują się w pomieszczeniu, gdzie zwykle odbywają się sceny. Tym razem na środku pokoju nie znajduje się krzesło, ale _kozioł_. Harry widział coś podobnego, kiedy miał zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego jeszcze w liceum. Z tym, że przy tym koźle znajdują się srebrne obręcze przy nogach, a skórzany środek jest węższy i dłuższy. — Na ostatniej scenie poszło ci cudownie i sprawiłeś, że jestem bardzo dumny, dlatego chciałbym cię nagrodzić.   
Harry rumieni się lekko, słysząc to, a ciepłe, przyjemne uczucie wypełnia jego klatkę piersiową. Przestępuje z nogi na nogę i kiwa głową, dając znać, że słucha.   
— To jest kozioł — tłumaczy Louis, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia. — Służy do chłostania, biczowania i wszystkich innych czynności związanych z biciem. Uważam, że jeszcze za wcześnie, aby używać jakiegokolwiek sprzętu, dlatego ograniczę się dziś do mojej ręki.  
Podniecenie w ciele Harry’ego automatycznie skacze i to naprawdę szalenie dobre uczucie.   
— Tak, sir — mówi, ponieważ czuje, że mężczyzna oczekuje od niego potwierdzenia, że wszystko rozumie.   
— Rozbierz się, ułóż ciuchy na szafce przy drzwiach, zwiąż włosy i podejdź do kozła — rozkazuje Sir i Harry momentalnie zaczyna wykonywać polecenie; rozbiera się powoli i uważnie, aby się nie przewrócić pod bacznym spojrzeniem Sir.   
Kiedy stoi przy koźle i Sir każe mu usiąść tak, aby miał wypięty tyłek z rękami przy przednich nogach sprzętu, zaczyna odczuwać dziwny ścisk w żołądku. Nie chodzi o to, że się _boi_ , ale nigdy nie robił czegoś takiego i… Uświadamia sobie, że nie ruszył się z miejsca dopiero wtedy, gdy Louis wypowiada głośno jego imię. Harry mruga na niego i oblizuje usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie chce być niewdzięczny, ponieważ Sir przygotował to dla niego w nagrodę, ale wydaje mu się, że wolałby coś, co zawierałoby w sobie odrobinę więcej dotyku ciał — chciałby czegoś intymniejszego.   
Sir przygląda mu się z uniesioną brwią, ale w jego oczach widać odrobinę niepewności i Harry prostuje ramiona, zbierając się na odwagę.   
—Ja… — wydusza z siebie i spogląda na chwilę w dół, marszcząc się lekko na swojego na wpół twardego kutasa. Najwyraźniej on nie ma z niczym problemu. — Czy moglibyśmy zrobić to… inaczej?   
— Co się dzieje, Harry? — pyta Sir, zbliżając się do niego o krok, i układa ciepłą dłoń na nagiej skórze jego ramienia.   
— Nie jestem pewny, co do kozła — wyznaje Harry, spoglądając mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. — Zastanawiałem się, czy moglibyśmy zrobić to w inny sposób. Żeby było między nami więcej kontaktu.   
Louis patrzy na niego przez chwilę uważnie, po czym kiwa głową i posyła mu uśmiech.   
— Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś — mówi i łapie Harry’ego za dłoń. — Dam ci dwie propozycje, a ty wybierzesz jedną z nich, dobrze?   
— Dobrze, sir.   
— Pierwsza opcja jest taka, że klękniesz na łóżku, a druga, że ja usiądę na krześle, a ty ułożysz się nad moimi kolanami.   
Harry naprawdę nie musi długo zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią i po sekundzie wybiera drugą opcję. To idealne połączenie zrealizowania jego młodzieńczej fantazji z byciem przełożonym przez kolano oraz dotykaniem się ciałem z Louisem.  
Kiedy dwie minuty później podpiera się rękami o podłogę, z tyłkiem wypiętym nad kolanami Sir i twardym kutasem opartym o jego udo, ma wrażenie, że osiągnął w swoim życiu szczyt szczęścia.   
— Dostaniesz czterdzieści klapsów, ponieważ na ostatniej sesji byłeś grzecznym chłopcem i sprawiłeś, że jestem z ciebie dumny — mówi Louis niskim głosem, gładząc go po pośladkach. — Nie możesz dojść, dopóki nie skończę dawać ci klapsów, rozumiesz?   
— Tak, sir. Proszę, sir — dyszy Harry, poruszając się lekko.   
Nie jest przygotowany na pierwszego klapsa: po pokoju rozchodzi się ciche plaśnięcie, a od lewego pośladka lekko piekący ból. Jednak znika sekundę później i Harry mruga, zastanawiając się, czy tylko to sobie wyobraził. Następne uderzenie wyrywa z niego zaskoczone sapnięcie i dopiero przy piątym do Harry dociera, że to naprawdę się dzieje. Gorąco zaczyna rozchodzić się od jego pośladów, a każdy kolejny klaps jest odrobinę mocniejszy niż poprzedni.   
Przy piętnastym kutas Harry’ego zaczyna pulsować, a szesnaste, mocne uderzenie na jego rozgrzanym pośladku wysyła przez jego ciało falę endorfin. Kolejnych dziesięć redukuje go do jęczącego i błagającego bałaganu, a jego myśli i głowa są całkowicie zamroczone. Harry czuje się, jakby dryfował i powoli tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. To odrobinę przerażające, ale jednocześnie cholernie niesamowite.   
Przy którymś uderzeniu z kolei na tym samym pośladku, Harry zaczyna szarpać biodrami, ocierając swojego kutasa o udo Louisa. Tarcie boleśnie twardym kutasem o szorstki materiał spodni wywołuje u niego tylko głośniejsze jęki i większą chęć dojścia, ale wie, że nie może. Nie, dopóki Sir mu nie pozwoli.   
— Idzie ci świetnie — głos Louisa przebija się do jego myśli i brzmi, jakby mężczyzna znajdował się w pokoju obok, a nie tuż nad nim. — Jeszcze trzy i będziesz mógł dojść, Harry.   
Harry skamle głośno, ocierając się o Sir niczym pies w rui i z całych sił próbuje zapanować nad swoim pędzącym orgazmem. Jednak ma wrażenie, że brak mu kontroli nad własnym ciałem, wszystko staje się zamroczone i istnieje tylko _ból i przyjemność_.   
— No dalej, skarbie — zachęca go Sir i tym razem jego głos brzmi krystalicznie czysto. Harry jęczy niekontrolowanie, słysząc zaadresowane do niego „skarbie”. — Możesz się teraz spuścić. Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem. Czuję dumę, że mogę nazywać się moim.   
I tyle wystarcza. Z głośnym szlochem Harry zaczyna dosłownie pieprzyć udo Sir, nie panując nad swoimi ruchami. Trzęsą mu się nogi i ręce od podpierania o podłogę, ale to nie jest ważne. Ważne jest bolesne tarcie jego kutasa o spodnie i dłonie Sir, które szczypią jego czerwone i rozgrzane pośladki.   
Delikatny dotyk palca Louisa na jego wejściu wysyła go za krawędź i Harry dochodzi na uda mężczyzny, szlochając i jęcząc swoje podziękowania.   
Adrenalina i endorfiny, które uwalnia jego ciało powodują u niego zawroty głowy. Jednak w jego zamroczonym umyśle i tak pojawiają się myśli o _dotknięciu_ Sir. O podziękowaniu mu.   
Harry garnie się z kolan Louisa na podłogę, mrugając szaleńczo, żeby pozbyć się łez i mgły sprzed oczu.   
— Harry? — pyta Sir, łapiąc go pod brodę i zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.   
— Proszę, sir — dyszy Harry, sięgając na ślepo do jego rozporka. — Proszę, sir, pozwól mi się dotknąć. _Proszę_.   
Wszystko wiruje i jest niewyraźne, ale Harry _musi_ to zrobić, inaczej oszaleje. Potrzebuje poczuć kutasa Sir w swoich ustach.   
— Shh, skarbie — mruczy Louis, gładząc go chwilę kciukiem po policzku, nim ten zsuwa się niżej i zahacza o jego dolną wargę, ciągnąc ją w dół. — Musisz się uspokoić.   
— Sir — skamle żałośnie Harry i jęczy, kiedy czuje, że mężczyzna jest twardy. Że go chce.   
— Myślisz, że na to zasłużyłeś, H? — pyta poważnie Louis, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Że byłeś na tyle dobrym chłopcem, aby móc ssać mojego kutasa?   
— Mówiłeś, że jestem… — głos utyka Harry’emu w gardle, gdy nieporadnie maca Sir przez spodnie. — Mówiłeś, że jestem dobrym chłopcem… że jesteś dumny.   
Wypowiadanie pełnych zdań jest praktycznie zadaniem niemożliwym do spełniania i Harry czuje się jak w gorączce.   
— Bo jestem dumny — potwierdza Sir, a jego spojrzenie znacznie ciemnieje. — Bardzo dumny. Dlatego pozwolę ci mnie possać. To kolejna nagroda. Przywilej, na który zasłużyłeś.   
Następnie mężczyzna odsuwa delikatnie jego dłonie i rozpina zamek oraz guzik w spodniach. Zsuwa je w dół razem z bokserkami na tyle, aby jego kutas i jądra znajdowały się na widoku oczy Harry’ego.   
— Sir — mamrocze Harry, nim wychyla się do przodu i praktycznie połyka kutasa przed sobą.   
Już wcześniej zaczął ślinić się niczym cholerne dziecko, więc teraz nie ma problemu w poruszaniu głową w górę i dół. Ssie Louisa, jęcząc i skamląc, z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami. Stara się skupić myśli na zadaniu, ale ma wrażenie, że ciągle gdzieś mu się wymykają. Czuje się lekki i zamroczony, ale wyraźnie słyszy przekleństwa Sir, na które ten nigdy do tej pory sobie nie pozwolił w trakcie sceny.   
— Właśnie tak — dyszy Sir, ściskając go za kark i nakierowując mocniej w dół. — Gdybym wiedział, jak dobrze mój chłopiec potrafi ssać kutasa, pozwoliłbym ci na to wcześniej.   
Harry skamle, gdy gorąco rozchodzi się po całym jego ciele i zdwaja swoje wysiłki. Wie, że to nie jest najlepsze obciąganie jakie komuś zafundował, że w tym wszystkim jest za dużo śliny i wygłodniałych pomruków, ale nie potrafi tego przerwać.   
— Zaraz dojdę, Harry — ostrzega Louis, pchając mocniej w jego usta i przytrzymując go lekko w dole. Odruch wymiotny sprawia, że Harry się krztusi, ale nie próbuje się wyrwać.   
Już wcześniej uzgodnili, że będzie połykał, jeśli dojdzie do obciągania i wymienili się wynikami badań, więc jedynie mruczy z dumą, że doprowadził Sir na krawędź. Chwilę później drga, gdy pierwszy strumień spermy uderza w jego gardło i automatycznie przełyka.   
Ssie Louisa, dopóki ten nie odsuwa go od siebie delikatnie. Ich usta złączają się w brudnym, nieskoordynowanym pocałunku na kilka krótkich sekund, nim Louis wstaje i pomaga mu się podnieść z podłogi.   
Harry mruga na niego, nie mogąc skupić wzroku na niczym konkretnym i niczym szmaciana lalka daje się pociągnąć w stronę łóżka; zostaje na nie pchnięty i układa się wygodnie. Natychmiast wtula się w Sir, kiedy ten kładzie się obok niego i zaczyna rozplątywać jego włosy z boba.   
— Jesteś niesamowity, Harry — szepcze cicho Louis, wsuwając dłoń w jego loki, i zaczyna masować skórę jego głowy. — Mój dobry chłopiec.   
Ostatnim, co Harry pamięta jest oślepiające uczucie dumy z samego siebie i wypełniające mu klatkę piersiową ciepło. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wie, że to odrobinę dziwne i nie powinien tego robić, ale ciekawość bierze górę nad zdrowymi zmysłami. Louis powiedział mu, żeby nie oglądał filmiku i nie czytał komentarzy — mają zrobić to razem na którejś z sesji. Jednak Harry czuje, że umrze, jeśli tego nie zrobi, więc zamyka się w pokoju i układa przed sobą laptopa; serce bije mu w przyspieszonym rytmie, a dłonie są lekko spocone. Harry klika na blog Louisa, do którego link trzyma w zakładce i sapie, gdy jako najnowszy filmik wyświetla mu się: „Mój nowy sub”. Rumieni się z przyjemności i wierci się odrobinę, czując gorąco w żołądku. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego tak bardzo się ekscytuje, widząc, że Louis publicznie nazwał go swoim.   
Bierze głęboki wdech i klika w filmik. Mruga, kiedy na ekranie pojawia się jego własne ciało przywiązane do krzesła — nie widać twarzy, jedynie kolumnę jego szyi, tak jak Louis obiecał — a obok niego siedzi Louis. Mężczyzna zerka na kamerkę, upewniając się, że jest włączona i uśmiecha się krótko, nim poświęca swoją pełną uwagę Harry’emu. Jego kutas leży ciężko na brzuchu, ponieważ Harry pamięta, że bawili się dobre piętnaście minut, nim Louis zaczął nagrywać.   
— Pamiętaj, żeby ostrzec mnie, zanim dojdziesz, H — mówi Louis na ekranie.   
Z głośników wydobywa się cichy pomruk Harry’ego, a potem jego ciało napina się na sekundę, gdy Sir owija dłoń wokół jego erekcji.   
Filmik jest z czasów, kiedy Harry jeszcze nie do końca nas sobą panował i ostrzeganie Louisa przed dojściem przychodziło mu raczej z trudem. Właśnie dlatego w siódmej minucie spuszcza się, mamrocząc pod nosem: „dochodzę, Sir”.   
— H — warczy Louis, uderzając go w udo. — Co powinieneś był zrobić, zanim dojdziesz?   
— Ostrzec cię, Sir — skamle Harry z ekranu, próbując uciec od uścisku Louisa na swoim nadwrażliwym kutasie.   
Harry wyłącza filmik, czując palące gorąco na policzkach. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien się podniecać oglądając porno z samym sobą. Filmik trwa jeszcze dwadzieścia minut, gdzie Harry pamięta, że doszedł jeszcze dwa razy bez powiadamiania o tym Louisa. Na jego obronę, to była jakoś trzecia czy czwarta sesja.   
Po chwili zastanowienia zjeżdża w dół strony i otwiera szeroko oczy, widząc sto osiemnaście komentarzy. Zagryzając wargę, zaczyna czytać je po kolei i z każdą mijającą sekundą czuje się, jakby ktoś odcinał mu dopływ powietrza. Coś ciężkiego osiada mu na żołądku i Harry zagryza mocno dolną wargę, starając się nie przejmować tym wszystkim, ale _nie potrafi_. Nie, kiedy widzi: „co za okropny sub nie potrafi wykonać prostych poleceń”, „dlaczego z tylu osób wybrałeś akurat jego, sir? Jest tylu lepszych subów”, „czy tylko mnie irytują pojękiwania tego suba?”, „fajne ciało i duży kutas ale to tyle”. Jest też trochę pozytywnych komentarzy, ale Harry nie potrafi się na nich skupić. Literki zaczynają wirować mu przed oczami i wyłapuje na ekranie tylko: „okropny”, „znajdź kogoś innego”, „porażka”, „tragedia”…   
Jego klatka piersiowa zaczyna unosić się i opadać w coraz cięższych oddechach i Harry ma wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie się dusić. Drżącą dłonią zamyka laptopa i układa się na łóżku, zwijając się w kulkę. Jest dorosłym facetem, z dobrym wykształceniem i własną firmą, ale czuje się, jakby za moment miał się rozpłakać przez kilka negatywnych komentarzy. I prawda jest taka, że Harry zawsze chciał być osobą, która nie dba o to, co inni o nim mówią, ale jak widać to trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. Nigdy nie spotkał się z bezpośrednią nienawiścią i krytyką w stosunku do swojej osoby; zawsze był raczej lubiany wśród znajomych i kochany przez rodzinę.   
Harry bierze głęboki wdech, zaciskając mocno powieki. Nie może się teraz tym zadręczać, ponieważ rano wstaje wcześnie do pracy. Poza tym to nie powinno się liczyć. W końcu Louis powiedział, że Harry jest _dobry_ , ostatnio nawet zasłużył na nagrodę, co znaczy, że nie jest kompletnie do niczego. Że nie jest porażką. Nauczył się już powstrzymywać swoje orgazmy i coraz lepiej radzi sobie z całkowitym rozluźnieniem i wyciszeniem umysłu. Ostatnio był nawet blisko subspace, co ponoć nie udaje się osiągnąć wszystkim subom.   
Sen nie nadchodzi łatwo, ale kiedy wreszcie Harry zasypia, nękają go dziwne sny o linach i biczach.

~~*~~

Harry chciałby powiedzieć, że reszta jego tygodnia jest lepsza, niż ten feralny dzień, kiedy przeczytał te wszystkie krytykujące go komentarze, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. W środę, w drodze do pracy, psuje mu się auto, więc musi przerzucić się na komunikację miejską, przez co zostaje przemoczony do suchej nitki, ponieważ, oczywiście, pogoda jest tragiczna. Później spędza dobre pół godziny na próbie wytłumaczenia starszej pani, że karmienie jej kota wszystkim, co ona sama je, jest dla niego szkodliwe. Rudy kocur ledwo podnosi się z podłogi, jest letargiczny i przesypia prawie całą wizytę w klinice, zwinięty na biurku Harry’ego, gdy ten rozmawia z jego właścicielką.   
Reszta dnia jest tak zapchana, że zapomina o umówionym obiedzie z Gemmą i przypomina sobie dopiero wtedy, gdy siostra dzwoni do niego z pretensjami.   
Jednak to piątek jest najgorszy, ponieważ na dwie godziny przez zamknięciem kliniki, do środka wpada młody chłopak z kundelkiem na rękach. Pies jest zakrwawiony i nieprzytomny; wisi bezwładnie w trzymających go ramionach.   
— Pomocy! — krzyczy chłopak.  
Harry przerywa rozmowę z klientką, która przyciska do siebie mocniej swoją świnkę morską, i podbiega do niego.   
— Co się stało? — pyta.   
— Potrąciłem go — odpowiada przybysz roztrzęsionym głosem. — Wybiegł znikąd i…   
— Niall! — krzyczy Harry, ruszając w stronę sali zabiegowej. — Niall!   
Irlandczyk wybiega z sali, w której właśnie badał królika.   
— Co?   
— Nagły wypadek, będziemy musieli operować.   
Następne półtorej godziny to prawdziwy koszmar. Harry i Niall robią wszystko, co mogą, starając się uratować psu życie, ale kiedy próbują ruszyć żebro, które przebiło płuco, dochodzi do krwotoku. Jest tak silny, że tracą zwierzę w przeciągu dwóch minut.   
Harry zamyka oczy i opiera się o stół. Ma zakrwawiony fartuch i jest praktycznie cały spocony.   
— Kurwa mać — warczy, uderzając pięścią w metal.   
— Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy — przypomina mu delikatnie Niall, dobrze wiedząc, że Harry’ego zaczyna właśnie przygniatać poczucie winy.   
— Wiem, ale…   
— Nie ma żadnego ale, Harry — mówi mu przyjaciel, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu. — To okropne, że nie udało nam się go uratować, ale pomyśl ilu innym zwierzętom pomagamy każdego dnia. Takie rzeczy się zdążają i nic nie da się zrobić.   
— Okej — wzdycha Harry, zwieszając głowę. — Masz rację.   
Przez resztę swojej zmiany Harry czuje się, jakby mu było ciasno we własnej skórze. Pozwala Niallowi zająć się sprawami związanymi z kundelkiem, którego stracili i wraca do standardowych badań psów, kotów i chomików.   
Harry nie potrafi się zrelaksować, ma wrażenie, że wszystkie złe wydarzenia z tego tygodnia właśnie w niego uderzyły, odbierając mu oddech i powoli przygniatając swoim ciężarem. Kiedy tylko kończy się jego zmiana, zamyka się w swoim gabinecie i wyciąga telefon. Nawet nie zastanawia się, gdy wybiera numer Louisa.   
— Halo? — Mężczyzna odbiera po trzech sygnałach.   
— Sir — sapie Harry, nagle czując się na granicy łez.   
— Harry? — pyta Louis, a jego głos przybiera zmartwione nuty. — Co się dzieje?   
— Potrzebuję cię, Sir — mamrocze żałośnie Harry i pociąga lekko nosem.   
— Okej, skarbie — mówi uspokajająco Louis. — Oddychaj głęboko, dobrze? Pomogę ci, ale najpierw musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.   
— Tak?   
— Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś i co się stało.   
— Jestem u siebie w klinice — tłumaczy Harry, zaciskając mocno powieki. — Dzisiaj… Dzisiaj… Miałem bardzo zły tydzień. Dziwnie się czuję.   
— Możesz do mnie przyjechać? — pyta Louis, a jego głos jest jedwabiście gładki. — Weź taksówkę i przyjedź, kiedy tylko będziesz mógł. Nie chcę, żebyś w tym stanie prowadził.   
— Będę za pół godziny — szepcze Harry, czując się odrobinę lepiej. Sama perspektywa tego, że zobaczy się z Sir, sprawia, że jego oddech staje się lżejszy.   
— Czekam na ciebie — obiecuje Louis, nim na linii zalega cisza.

~~*~~

— Musisz mi powiedzieć, czego potrzebujesz — mówi mu delikatnie Louis, gładząc go po włosach; Harry klęczy obok kanapy, z głową ułożoną na udach Sir.   
Wzdycha cicha, rozluźniając się odrobinę i zastanawia się, czego _naprawdę_ potrzebuje. Sama obecność Sir bardzo pomogła, ale Harry wciąż czuje się, jakby miał zaraz wyskoczyć z własnej skóry. Jest niespokojny i co kilka sekund porusza się nerwowo.   
Ten tydzień był absolutnie okropny i Harry wie, że część z tego, to jego własna wina. Przeczytał komentarze pod filmikiem, chociaż Sir mu zabronił i dzisiaj nie potrafił uratować psa. Zawiódł jako weterynarz i sub.   
— Kary — szepcze ochryple, kuląc się w sobie. — Potrzebuję kary, Sir.   
Dłoń w jego włosach nieruchomieje na chwilę, nim zaciska się na długich kosmykach, ciągnąc za nie. Harry podrywa głowę do góry i spogląda prosto w oczy Sir.   
— Chcesz mi się do czegoś przyznać, H? — pyta Louis, a jego oczy mrużą się lekko. Harry drży na całym ciele, ponieważ scena najwyraźniej właśnie się zaczęła. Przełyka ślinę i zwilża usta językiem. — No dalej.   
— Obejrzałem filmik, który wstawiłeś na swojego bloga, Sir — szepcze Harry.  
Twarz Louisa pochmurnieje, a uścisk na jego włosach zacieśnia się odrobinę bardziej.   
— I?   
— I przeczytałem komentarze — wyznaje dalej, a jego policzki dosłownie płoną. Wspomnienie obraźliwych słów i tekstów o tym, jak złym subem jest, sprawia, że zaciska mu się żołądek. Fakt, że złamał zakaz Sir wcale nie pomaga; potwierdza jedynie, jak okropnym subem jest Harry. Że zasługuje na karę.   
Louis cmoka lekko, kiwając głową z naganą.   
— Przecież powiedziałem ci, że nie możesz tego zrobić — mówi, pociągając Harry’ego lekko za włosy. — Obiecałeś, że będziesz grzecznym chłopcem, więc dlaczego to zrobiłeś?   
— Byłem… — Harry przełyka ciężko ślinę i próbuje znowu: — Byłem ciekawy.   
— I to uprawnia cię do łamania zasad? — warczy Louis. — Myślisz, że skoro byłeś ciekawy, to wszystko jest w porządku?   
— Nie, Sir — sapie Harry, a jego serce zaczyna coraz szybciej bić. — Zasługuję na karę.   
— Och, zdecydowanie na nią zasługujesz — oznajmia Sir, przeciągając lekko samogłoski. — Wstań.   
Harry garnie się na nogi w rekordowym tempie i spogląda na mężczyznę w oczekiwaniu na kolejne polecenie.   
— Idź do pokoju — rozkazuje ten. — Rozbierz się do naga i klęknij na środku pomieszczenia.   
— Tak, Sir — szepcze Harry, nim obraca się na pięcie i spieszy, żeby wykonać polecenie.   
Nie ma pojęcia, co się wydarzy i co zaplanował Sir, ale Harry potrzebuje przestać _myśleć_ , choć na chwilę. Musi oczyścić umysł i oddać komuś kontrolę.   
Rozbiera się mechanicznie, czując jednocześnie podekscytowanie i nerwy. Nigdy do tej pory nie został ukarany, ale mniej więcej wie, czego się spodziewać. Razem z Louisem przedyskutowali, co najlepiej zadziała w przypadku Harry’ego jako kara, ale ten i tak nie ma bladego pojęcia, co z tego zostanie użyte.   
Louis wchodzi do pokoju po czasie, który wydaje się wiecznością; Harry jest pewien, że minęło więcej niż dziesięć minut. Kolana lekko go pieką od klęczenia na twardej, drewnianej podłodze, ale nie wydaje z siebie nawet małego jęku.   
— Bardzo dobrze — mruczy Sir, po tym jak rozkłada wszystkie potrzebne mu rzeczy przy łóżku. — Wstań i stań twarzą do ściany w tamtym miejscu.   
Harry podąża wzrokiem za palcem Louisa i przełyka ślinę. Ze ściany wystają dwie obręcze — gdzieś na wysokości jego głowy. Podchodzi tam i staje niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co dalej zrobić. Zagadka zostaje szybko rozwiązana, kiedy Sir zbliża się do niego od tyłu i łapie jego lewy nadgarstek; po chwili zaciska się na nim chłodny, skórzany pasek. Czynność zostaje powtórzona z drugą ręką, a potem obie zostają przypięte łańcuchem do ściany.   
— Zostajesz ukarany, ponieważ złamałeś bezpośrednie polecenie — powiadamia go Louis surowym głosem. — Jako że to twoja pierwsza kara, wolno ci używać standardowych słów bezpieczeństwa: zielony, żółty i czerwony. Nie ważne, co się stanie, Harry, nie wolno ci dojść. Jeśli będziesz blisko, mówisz mi.   
— Tak, Sir — szepcze Harry. Wie, że jego karą jest niemożliwość dojścia, a fakt, że został przykuty do ściany, podpowiada mu, że Sir zrobi wszystko, aby utrudnić mu zadanie.   
Stoi jakiś czas w bezruchu, słuchając, jak Louis krząta się po pomieszczeniu i praktycznie wyskakuje z własnej skóry, kiedy nagle czuje na plecach łagodne uderzenie; nie piecze, raczej swędzi. Harry przełyka ślinę i zwiesza głowę.   
Nie zna się, ale wie, że to, co Louis trzyma w dłoni na pewno nie jest batem. To raczej bicz z miękkiej skóry, z kilkoma końcami.   
Sir rozpoczyna chłostanie od kilku rozgrzewających uderzeń na jego plecach, nim zaczyna wkładać w czynność coraz więcej siły i energii. Harry wygina się, starając się lepiej nastawić na ból. I chociaż wie, że to jego kara, to i tak nie potrafi powstrzymać podniecenia, które napływa do niego falami. Jego kutas jest już w połowie twardy, wisząc ciężko między jego nogami i sprawiając, że Harry musi robić wszystko, aby nie zacisnąć ud.   
Uderzenia zaczynają schodzić coraz niżej, omijając okolicę nerek, i kilkanaście minut później Sir chłosta jego tyłek, nie dając mu wytchnienia. Harry skamle i jęczy, wyginając się i próbując uciekać od uderzeń. Jego kutas zaczyna ociekać spermą, a szum w głowie coraz bardziej wyciszać. To niesamowite uczucie.   
Louis robi chwilowe przerwy, żeby uszczypnąć go w pośladki albo uda. Raz sięga też do penisa Harry’ego i zaczyna obciągać go w szybkich i mocnych ruchach.   
— Blisko, Sir — skamle żałośnie Harry, próbując zacisnąć razem uda.   
— Harry — mówi ostrzegawczo Sir, kopiąc go w łydkę; Harry szybko rozwiera z powrotem uda.   
Kiedy Louis znów zaczyna biczować jego rozognione pośladki, umysł Harry’ego wycisza się, a sam Harry czuje się, jakby odrywał się od swojego ciała; staje się coraz lżejszy. Szlocha jedynie cicho, nastawiając się mocniej i witając każde uderzenie bicza z błogą rozkoszą.   
— Nie. — Głos Sir przedziera się do jego myśli,wyrywając go z tego dziwnego stanu. — Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby wejść teraz w subspace. To twoja kara, Harry. Subspace jest nagrodą.   
Harry jęczy nieskładnie i dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach.   
— Odpowiedz, czy mnie słyszysz — nakazuje mu Louis, szczypiąc go mocno w obolały pośladek.   
— Sir — mamrocze Harry cicho, wypinając mocniej tyłek.   
— Skup się, H.   
— Słyszę, Sir — wydusza, zwieszając głowę.   
Louis wydaje z siebie pomruk aprobaty i zaczyna odpinać kajdany. Harry odrobinę słania się na nogach, ale ściana pomaga mu utrzymać równowagę.   
— Chcę, żebyś teraz przeszedł na łóżko i położył się na środku materaca, na plecach — rozkazuje Sir.   
Harry przechodzi na niepewnych nogach przez pokój, krzywiąc się z każdym krokiem, kiedy napina obolałe mięśnie. Fakt, że jego kutas jest boleśnie twardy też nie pomaga. Ciche syki wydobywają się z jego gardła, gdy jego rozgrzane pośladki wchodzą w kontakt z chłodną pościelą. Ułożenie się w wygodnej pozycji zajmuje mu dłuższą chwilę, a kiedy wreszcie znajduje odpowiednie miejsce, Louis każe mu rozciągnąć nogi i ręce na boki. Mężczyzna najpierw przywiązuje jego nogi do ram łóżka, po czym robi to samo z jego rękami.   
Głęboki rumieniec pojawia się na policzkach Harry’ego, ponieważ jest teraz wystawiony na widok każdego, kto tylko wszedłby do tego pomieszczenia; na samą myśl jego penis podskakuje żałośnie, odbijając się o jego brzuch.   
— Harry. — Kiedy jego uwaga skupiona jest na Louisie, ten kontynuuje: — Założę ci teraz zatyczki do uszu i opaskę na oczy. Za karę zostaniesz w tym pokoju sam przez następne trzydzieści minut. Jeśli coś się będzie działo, chcę, żebyś krzyknął „czerwony”. Powiedz, że zrozumiałeś.   
— Tak, Sir — szepcze ochryple Harry.   
Przełyka niepewnie ślinę, nie wiedząc, jak czuje się z myślą, że będzie kompletnie sam. Do tego pozbawiony dwóch najważniejszych zmysłów. Jednak wie, że to jego kara i powinien ją znieść bez marudzenia — potem znów będzie dobrym chłopcem.   
Louis spogląda mu przelotnie w oczy, nim zakłada na nie opaskę, sprawiając, że Harry’ego zalewa kompletna ciemność.   
— Krzyknij „czerwony”, jeśli coś się będzie działo — przypomina mu Sir, nim wsuwa do jego uszu zatyczki.   
Harry skamle cicho, poruszając się nerwowo, ale nie mówi nic. Wysila słuch, starając się dowiedzieć, czy Louis wyszedł już z pokoju, ale nie słyszy nic, oprócz swojego szaleńczego pulsu.  
Pośladki i plecy pieką go niemiłosiernie, ale to dobre rozproszenie od całkowitej ciemności i ciszy, które go teraz otaczają. Zastanawia się, co robi Sir; czy pije teraz herbatę, czytając gazetę albo czy szykuje sobie kolację, nucąc cicho jakąś piosenkę. Z każdą mijającą sekundą Harry zaczyna robić się coraz bardziej niespokojny; najpierw sprawdza, jak mocne są liny, którymi jest przywiązany, potem wypycha biodra do góry, starając się znaleźć jakieś tarcie dla swojego wciąż twardego kutasa, a potem kiwa głową na boki, próbując się wyciszyć.   
Nuci cicho pod nosem, ale kiedy zaczyna mu się łamać głos, przerywa gwałtownie i pociąga nosem. Z przerażeniem zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że do jego oczu napływa coraz więcej łez, a gula w gardle robi się większa i większa.   
Zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy kiedy wytrzyma do końca kary, to stanie się dobrym subem. Nie chce być „porażką” i rozczarować Sir. Nie chce, aby mężczyzna żałował wzięcia go jako swojego; chce pokazać, że potrafi być dobrym chłopcem. Takim, z jakiego jego Sir może być dumny.   
Nim w pełni uświadamia sobie, co się dzieje, z jego gardła zaczynają wyrywać się szlochy, a on sam mamrocze pod nosem „Sir”, jakby to była cholerna mantra. W pewnej chwili ma wrażenie, że czuje przy sobie jakąś obecność, ale kiedy nie czuje dotyku, szlocha jedynie mocniej. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu obijają mu się słowa Louisa o użyciu hasła bezpieczeństwa, ale Harry nie chce być słaby. Wie, że jest tu sam _za karę_ , ponieważ złamał zakaz swojego Doma.   
Właśnie dlatego tylko szlocha cicho, żałośnie pociągając nosem i kiwając głową na boki, nie wypowiadając słowa „czerwony”.   
Po czasie, który _jest_ wiecznością, czuje delikatny dotyk ręki na swoim ramieniu. Drga lekko z zaskoczenia, ale część nerwów ulatuje z niego jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Najpierw z jego oczu zostaje zdjęta opaska i Harry mruga, starając się przyzwyczaić oczy do półmroku, który panuje w pokoju. Gdy łapie ostrość, a jemu ukazuje się twarz Sir, Harry ponownie zaczyna szlochać.   
Louis szybko wyciąga mu zatyczki z uszu i odkłada je na bok.   
— Hej, cicho, skarbie — mruczy do niego uspokajająco Sir. — Poradziłeś sobie świetnie. Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem. Jestem taki dumny.   
Harry szlocha odrobinę mocniej z natłoku emocji, ale nie jest to nic złego. Nie czuje się samotny i przytłoczony. Szlocha, ponieważ jego Dom jest zadowolony, jest _dumny_ , ponieważ Harry dobrze się spisał.   
Mężczyzna szybko odwiązuje jego nogi od ram łóżka, następnie ręce; Harry bez zastanowienia unosi się, próbując go objąć. Louis wskakuje na materac obok niego i układa się obok, przyciskając go mocno do siebie. Układa sobie głowę Harry’ego na piersi i przytula go ciasno.   
— Sir, Sir, Sir — szepcze Harry cicho, mocząc mu koszulkę łzami.   
W odpowiedzi zostaje pocałowany w czubek głowy; Louis zaczyna mruczeć do niego uspokajająco i chwalić go co drugie słowo. Harry nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak bardzo tego potrzebował.   
Nie ma pojęcia ile tak leżą, ale w końcu uspokaja się na tyle, że zabiera głowę z piersi Louisa i posyła mu lekko drżący uśmiech.   
— Już jesteś ze mną? — pyta Sir, ocierając mu kciukami łzy.   
— Tak — chrypi Harry.   
— Okej, musisz się napić, a potem porozmawiamy, dobrze? — mówi delikatnie Louis, posyłając mu uspokajający uśmiech.   
Louis pomaga mu się unieść i podaje mu szklankę chłodnej wody, którą Harry wypija z wdzięcznością. Następnie mężczyzna wmasowuje w jego obolałą skórę maści, które mają pomóc na pieczenie, podaje mu parę szarych dresów i białą koszulkę. Ciuchy wyglądają na nowe i pasują na Harry’ego idealnie, co znaczy, że Louis musiał je kupić specjalnie dla niego.   
Przechodzą do salonu, gdzie na stoliku czekają kanapki i dzbanek herbaty, która wciąż paruje, co znaczy, że Harry nie płakał wcale tak długo, jak mu się wydawało.   
— Jak się czujesz? — pyta Louis, gdy Harry kończy jeść pierwszą kanapkę.   
— Dużo lepiej — przyznaje Harry i faktycznie tak jest. Czuje się bardziej rozluźniony i jakby ktoś ściągnął z jego barków ogromny ciężar, który zalegał tam od tygodnia. — Dziękuję.   
— To mój obowiązek jako Doma, żeby sprawić, abyś poczuł się lepiej — mówi Louis i ściska delikatnie jego kolano. — Chcesz porozmawiać o tym, co się działo? Nie znam cię jeszcze zbyt dobrze, ale wiem, że stało się coś jeszcze oprócz tego, co mi powiedziałeś.   
Harry zamyka na chwilę oczy i wypuszcza nosem powietrze.   
— Ja, um… Czytałem komentarze pod filmikiem i było dużo, um… negatywnych — odpowiada niepewnie. Wbija wzrok w kanapkę z indykiem i pociera nerwowo uda. — Trochę mnie to przybiło, ponieważ chcę być dla ciebie dobrym subem. Nie chcę, żebyś…   
— Hej — przerywa mu Louis i łapie go pod brodę, aby zmusić do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. — Pozwól mi decydować o tym, czy jesteś dla mnie dobrym subem, a nie kolesiom, którzy lubią sobie zwalić przed komputerem, okej?   
Harry nie może powstrzymać małego prychnięcia, które wymyka mu się spomiędzy warg i kiwa głową, za co zostaje nagrodzony uśmiechem.   
— Uwierz mi, skarbie, że gdybym nie czuł, że jesteś dla mnie idealny, to nawet by cię tutaj nie było — powiadamia go mężczyzna poważnie. — Jestem bardzo zadowolony z dotychczasowych postępów i następnym razem, gdy będziesz się tak czuł, musisz od razu do mnie przyjść. Nie czekaj, aż się to wszystko nawarstwi.   
— Okej — zgadza się Harry, a jego serce rośnie w piersi; na policzkach znajduje się rumieniec zadowolenia. — Dzisiaj pękłem, ponieważ na stole operacyjnym zmarł mi pies. Jakiś chłopak go potrącił i przywiózł do nas do kliniki, ale nie udało się go uratować.   
— Przykro mi, skarbie — szepcze Louis i wychyla się, aby pocałować go w bok szyi.   
Harry kiwa głową i sięga po kolejną kanapkę. Wzdycha lekko, ponieważ zaraz będzie musiał jechać do domu, a naprawdę wolałby tu zostać.   
— Chciałbym, abyś został dziś na noc — oznajmia nagle mężczyzna, sprawiając, że Harry zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy ten czasami nie potrafi czytać w myślach. — Nie chcę, żebyś po swojej pierwszej karze jechał do domu. Wolę być z tobą, gdyby coś się działo.   
— W porządku — mówi pospiesznie Harry, po czym wpycha do ust spory kawałek kanapki.   
Louis uśmiecha się do niego i potrząsa lekko głową.

~~*~~

— Jestem z ciebie dumny. — To ostatnie, co Harry słyszy tej nocy, nim zapada w sen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego dnia Harry nie rozumie, jak mógł wczoraj czuć się tak paskudnie, a dzisiaj dosłownie promienieć. Energia rozpiera go od środka, ciało jest lekkie, a myśli czyste. Obudził się pół godziny temu i ubrał się po cichu, nim zszedł na dół. Nie chciał się wymykać jak po jednonocnej przygodzie, dlatego zdecydował się zrobić śniadanie. Zadzwonił do Nialla, że dzisiaj nie przyjdzie do pracy i z jego błogosławieństwem zabrał się do roboty; przychodnia i tak w soboty jest zamykana o czternastej, więc przyjaciel spokojnie sobie bez niego poradzi.   
W domu panuje idealna cisza i Harry marszczy odrobinę brwi, mieszając ciasto na naleśniki. U siebie jest przyzwyczajony do puszczania radia i śpiewania, kiedy przygotowuje coś do jedzenia. Po chwili namysłu włącza muzykę w telefonie i kładzie go na blacie obok siebie, wzdychając z ukontentowaniem na pierwsze nuty jego ulubionej piosenki. Ma nadzieję, że Louis obudzi się do czasu, gdy śniadanie będzie gotowe — nie chciałby mężczyzny budzić specjalnie na jedzenie.   
Odstawia gotowe ciasto na bok i wyciąga bekon z lodówki; nie ma zbyt dużo jajek, więc decyduje się na dwa sadzone. Potem zostaje tylko przygotować warzywa i zabrać się za smażenie.   
Jest właśnie w trakcie przekładania bekonu na drugą stronę i wyciągania wysokiej nuty w piosence Eda Sheerana, kiedy słyszy za sobą ciche kaszlnięcie. Obraca się na pięcie i staje twarzą w twarz z wciąż zaspanym Louisem.   
Mężczyzna ma na sobie miękko wyglądające dresowe spodnie i szarą podkoszulkę; jego bose stopy sprawiają, że Harry’ego przechodzi dreszcz chłodu. Jednak najcudowniejsze w tym wszystkim są lekko podpuchnięte od snu oczy Louisa, rozmierzwione włosy i ciepły uśmiech na ustach.   
— Dzień dobry — mówi Harry, szybko odwracając się z powrotem do patelni, gdy słyszy podejrzane skwierczenie. — Przygotowuję śniadanie.   
— Widzę. — Zwykle gładki głos Louisa jest teraz ochrypnięty od snu i Harry chciałby go słyszeć każdego ranka. Chryste. — Myślałem, że pojechałeś do przychodni, ale potem usłyszałem jakieś wycie w kuchni i okazało się, że jednak nie.   
— Hej — jęczy Harry, wydymając dolną wargę i posyłając Louisowi spojrzenie. — Nie wyję.   
Mężczyzna śmieje się, podchodząc do niego, i dotyka lekko dołu jego pleców.   
— Masz piękny głos — oznajmia poważnie. — Życzysz sobie herbaty czy kawy?   
— Herbaty, proszę.   
Dokończenie śniadania zajmuje kolejne kilka minut, po czym siadają przy kuchennej wyspie i uśmiechają się do siebie lekko, nim zabierają się do jedzenia.   
Harry między kęsami naleśników spogląda spod rzęs na Louisa i nie może powstrzymać tego ciepłego uczucia w klatce piersiowej, które rozgrzewa mu serce i sprawia, że ma ochotę non stop się uśmiechać. Harry naprawdę mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić — do powolnych poranków, wspólnego przygotowywania śniadań i do rozmów. Do _bycia razem_. Do bycia razem, kiedy nie ma to nic wspólnego z seksem i scenami BDSM.   
I Harry zna się na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że bardzo szybko zmierza w kierunku zakochania. O ile już nie jest zakochany. Zważając na to, że najpierw oglądał Louisa dobre dwa lata na filmikach i był nim zauroczony, to teraz to wszystko tylko się pogłębia. Poznaje mężczyznę i spędza z nim coraz więcej czasu, a to wcale nie pomaga.   
— Wszystko okej? — pyta nagle Louis, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.   
— Tak, oczywiście — zapewnia go Harry i bierze łyk herbaty.   
— Jeśli czujesz się dziwne po wczoraj, albo coś jest nie tak…   
— Naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku — przerywa mu Harry, wywracając oczami. Troska Louisa ogrzewa mu serce, ale nie potrzebuje niańki. — Czuję się świetnie, jakby problemy ostatniego tygodnia kompletnie zniknęły.   
— To znaczy, że naprawdę potrzebowałeś kary — mruczy Louis, sprawiając, że policzki Harry’ego nabierają czerwonego koloru.   
Po tym schodzą na tematy kompletnie nie związane z seksem i Harry dowiaduje się o Louisie więcej, niż w przeciągu całej ich dotychczasowej znajomości. Mężczyzna ma dużą rodzinę, o której wypowiada się z ogromną czułością i miłością; upewnia się, żeby wymienić imię każdego członka i opowiedzieć o nim kilka zdań. Opowiada o pracy swojej mamy, która jest pielęgniarką, i o ilości razy, kiedy skończył na pogotowiu, bo razem z kolegami odwalili coś głupiego.   
— Um — stęka Harry, ponieważ uświadamia sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, czym Louis zajmuje się na co dzień. — Tak właściwie to gdzie pracujesz? Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz…   
Louis prycha na niego i odpycha od siebie pusty talerz z jedzeniem.   
— Było przepyszne — mówi. — I piszę książeczki dla dzieci.   
Harry krztusi się kawałkiem pomidora, który dosłownie kilka sekund wcześniej wrzucił do buzi, i zaczyna kaszleć, mrugając załzawionymi oczami na Louisa.   
Mężczyzna śmieje się z niego, kręcąc głową.   
— Żyjesz? — pyta.  
— Książeczki dla dzieci? — sapie Harry, ignorując pytanie.   
— Tak. — Louisa wyraźnie bawi jego zszokowanie. — Praktycznie wychowałem dwie moje młodsze siostry i nie mieliśmy zbyt dużo pieniędzy na zabawki i inne takie, więc wszystkie bajki na dobranoc wymyślałem im sam. Zawsze sprawiało mi to sporo radości, więc postanowiłem spróbować swoich sił na poważnie. Kiedy miałem dwadzieścia dwa lata wydałem pierwszą z nich, pomógł mi mój profesor na studiach. — Widząc zmarszczone brwi Harry’ego, dodaje: — Mam dyplom magistra z pedagogiki wczesnoszkolnej.  
— To niesamowite — mówi Harry szczerze. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale na pewno nie tego, że Louis pisze bajki dla małych dzieci. — Jeśli mam być szczery, to mnie strasznie zaskoczyłeś.   
— Dlaczego? — pyta Louis. — Bo interesuje się BDSM i lubię chłostać ślicznych chłopców?   
Na te słowa gorąco uderza w podbrzusze Harry’ego, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzą go dreszcze.   
— Wiem, że to stereotypowe myślenie, ale po prostu jakoś mnie to zaskoczyło — wyjaśnia bezsensu Harry. — Chociaż po dłuższym zastanowieniu, to całkiem logiczne.   
— Nie widziałeś mnie jeszcze z moim najmłodszym rodzeństwem — mówi Louis. — Wtedy wszystko wskoczyłoby na swoje miejsce.   
Harry nie chce sobie nawet wyobrażać Louisa z dziećmi, ponieważ jego serce może tego nie wytrzymać.   
Rozmawiają jeszcze chwilę, po czym mężczyzna przeprasza go, ponieważ musi skorzystać z toalety, więc Harry zabiera się do zmywania. Udaje mu się umyć patelnię oraz kubki, nim Louis wraca i oplata go od tyłu w pasie.   
— Nie musisz tu sprzątać — mówi, układając brodę na prawym ramieniu Harry’ego. — Wystarczy, że zrobiłeś wspaniałe śniadanie.   
— Nie lubię zostawiać po sobie bałaganu — tłumaczy Harry; serce zaczyna bić mu w przyspieszonym tempie, a krew szybciej krążyć w żyłach. Nigdy, w całym jego życiu, nikt nie miał na niego takiego wpływu. — Podaj mi te dwa talerze.   
— Tak, sir. — Louis klepie go w tyłek i odsuwa, żeby złapać z wyspy kuchennej naczynia.   
Harry wywraca do siebie oczami i opłukuje łyżeczki.   
— Chodź tutaj — słyszy, kiedy kończy wreszcie zmywanie i osusza ręce.   
Harry nie ma nawet czasu na reakcję, ponieważ usta mężczyzny przyciskają się do tych jego. Mruczy zaskoczony, ale oddaje miękki pocałunek, myśląc, że na tym będzie koniec. Jednak Louis przyciska się do niego odrobinę mocniej, układając dłonie na jego ramionach i porusza ustami, zmuszając Harry’ego do reakcji.   
— Och — jęczy Harry niewyraźnie, kiedy wilgotny i ciepły język przesuwa się po jego dolnej wardze.   
Nie spodziewał się, że Louis będzie chciał go całować poza sceną i z jakiegoś powodu ciepło wypełnia całe jego ciało. Nie ma w tym pocałunku nic, co wskazywałoby na to, że Louis nad nim dominuje. Zresztą Harry też nie czuje się jakoś szczególnie ulegle, dlatego zaciska palce na włosach Louisa i rozchyla usta, wysuwając jednocześnie swój własny język.   
Pocałunek z każdą chwilą staje się coraz gorętszy, kiedy ocierają się o siebie językami i gryzą po wargach; Harry nie wie nawet kiedy przyciska Louisa do wyspy kuchennej. Zauważa też, że mężczyzna musi unosić mocno głowę do góry, a on sam nieznacznie się garbić, dlatego niewiele myśląc, zsuwa obie dłonie na pośladki Louisa i podnosi go.   
Louis jęczy zaskoczony, oplatając go nogami w pasie i Harry bezceremonialnie sadza go na chłodnym blacie. Nie przerywają pocałunku nawet na sekundę i po kolejnych trzech minutach, Harry zaczyna odczuwać nieodpartą potrzebę zaczerpnięcia głębokiego tchu.   
Odsuwa się i łapie haust powietrza, nim daje się pokierować do odchylonej szyi Louisa, gdzie zaczyna lizać i ssać ciepłą skórę. Wodzi nosem od ucha do obojczyka, po prostu wdychając zapach mężczyzny i mruczy, kiedy Louis szarpie go za włosy, zachęcając do czegoś więcej.   
Chichocze cicho, wydychając ciepłe powietrze prosto w jego ucho i dosłownie czuje dreszcz, który przechodzi mężczyznę. Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że to właśnie nie podwyższyło jego ego. Zaciska zęby delikatnie na płatku ucha Louisa i szarpie za nie, nim łagodzi ugryzienie dotykiem języka.   
Po tym zostaje znów przyciągnięty do mocnego pocałunku, który sprawia, że zaczynają mrowić go usta.   
Mija prawdopodobnie wieczność, nim się od siebie odrywają i dociskają do siebie czoła, po prostu oddychając swoim powietrzem.   
— Idziemy do salonu? — pyta Louis, a jego głos jest ochrypły i niski.   
— Mhm — mamrocze Harry, odsuwając się i pozwalając Louisowi zeskoczyć na podłogę.   
Jego dresowe spodnie zdecydowanie nie ukrywają erekcji, która wypycha materiał. Harry praktycznie skamle żałośnie na ten widok, ponieważ do tej pory tylko raz miał okazję, aby Louisa zadowolić i ledwo wtedy nad sobą panował.   
Louis posyła mu uśmieszek i poprawia się w obsceniczny sposób, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Następnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, rusza do salonu, kołysząc biodrami prawdopodobnie bardziej, niż to konieczne. Harry i tak wgapia się w jego tyłek, podążając za nim niczym zagubiony szczeniaczek.   
Ma nadzieję, że powrócą do całowania, gdy tylko dotrą na kanapę i się nie rozczarowuje. Louis kładzie się wygodnie i zgina palec w jego kierunku, zapraszając go, aby się na nim położył. Harry’emu naprawdę nie trzeba dwa razy powtarzać; z entuzjazmem układa się między rozłożonymi udami mężczyzny i bez wahania powraca do całowania ust Louisa.   
Jego na wpół twardy kutas twardnieje coraz bardziej, co sprawia, że Harry zaczyna podrygiwać biodrami, dociskając się do ciepłego ciała pod sobą. Już dawno nie zachowywał się jak nastolatek, ocierając się na kanapie o drugą osobę i po prostu się całując.   
— Co lubisz, Harry? — pyta Louis, kiedy odrywa się od jego ust; szepcze wprost do jego ucha, jedną dłoń zaciskając na jego tyłku, a drugą trzymając go zaborczo za kark.   
— Wiesz co…   
— Nie pytam o to, co lubisz jako uległy — precyzuje Louis, wyrzucając biodra do góry i ocierając o siebie ich kutasy. Harry jęczy cicho, czując dreszcze nawet w palcach u stóp i zaciska mocno powieki. — No dalej, nie bądź teraz nieśmiały.   
Harry przełyka ślinę i szarpie biodrami, próbując zebrać myśli.   
— Rzadko to ja kogoś pieprzę — mówi, ponieważ to prawda. Zwykle to on jest na dole i nie pamięta ostatniego razu, kiedy było inaczej. — Ale kiedy już to robię, lubię się pieprzyć mocno i szybko.   
Louis wydaje z siebie miękki dźwięk i zaciska mocniej palce na karku Harry’ego, co jest oczywistą zachętą do dalszego mówienia.   
— Lubię patrzeć, jak mój kutas znika w środku — dodaje Harry, a jego biodra zaczynają poruszać się we własnym rytmie; już tego nie kontroluje. — Podnieca mnie myśl o dojściu w czyimś tył…   
Nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ Louis przyciąga do go mocnego pocałunku, ucinając mu w połowie słowa. Jęk Harry’ego jest zduszony, ale i tak wydaje się być cholernie głośny w cichym pokoju. Tym razem pocałunek składa się bardziej ze śliny i stukania o siebie zębami, gdy obaj poruszają biodrami, nie mogąc się skupić na niczym innym poza tym.   
— Chcesz mnie pieprzyć? — dyszy Louis w jego usta i Harry będzie to sobie wypominał do końca życia, naprawdę, ale sama myśl o wejściu w jędrny i sprężysty tyłek Louisa powoduje, że gorąco wybucha w jego podbrzuszu, pozwalając mu na kolejne dwa ruchy biodrami, nim spuszcza się w spodnie.   
Orgazm przechodzi przez niego falami, gdy Harry chowa twarz w zgięcie szyi mężczyzny pod sobą i stara się nie umrzeć z zawstydzenia. Poorgazmowe drgawki sprawiają, że szarpie się lekko na Louisie, dysząc, jakby przebiegł maraton.   
— Przepraszam — mamrocze niezrozumiale. — Po prostu sama myśl o…   
Urywa, ponieważ nie jest w stanie nawet dokończyć cholernego zdania o uprawianiu seksu z Louisem i byciu na górze. Raczej założył, że to on będzie na dole, kiedy przyjdzie co do czego. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze fakt, że uprawialiby seks jako zwykła _para_ — albo prawie para — a nie Dom i jego uległy.   
Louis jedynie się śmieje i zaczyna głaskać go po plecach.   
— W porządku — mówi. — Ta reakcja zdecydowanie mile połechtała moje ego, choć przyznam szczerze, że naprawdę chciałbym poczuć w sobie twojego kutasa.   
— Jezu — sapie Harry, unosząc głowę. Wie, że jest lekko spocony i zarumieniony, ale spojrzenie, jakim obdarza go Louis, sprawia, że czuje się niczym cholerny model prosto z wybiegu. Porusza się lekko, co przypomina mu o tym, że mężczyzna jeszcze nie doszedł. — Och.   
— Och — parodiuje go Louis, udając zaskoczenie.   
Harry rumieni się jeszcze mocniej, ale szybko garnie się do góry i łapie za gumkę od dresów Louisa.   
— Proszę, pozwól mi chociaż…   
Louis nie protestuje, unosząc biodra, aby pomóc mu ściągnąć spodnie w dół — nie ma na sobie majtek, co znaczy, że jego kutas od razu ukazuje się oczom Harry’ego. Ostatnim i jedynym razem, kiedy Harry go widział, był ten, gdy wybłagał możliwość obciągania na kolanach i nie zwracał wtedy za bardzo uwagi na to, co bierze do ust. Za to teraz zdecydowanie rozkoszuje się widokiem grubego, znacznie grubszego, niż się spodziewał, penisa i pulsujących na nim żył.   
Właśnie zamierza się schylić, aby wziąć Louisa do ust, ale przypomina sobie, czego mężczyzna od niego chciał i postanawia mu to dać chociaż w namiastce. Dlatego wsuwa palec do swoich ust i obficie go ślini, nim sięga między rozchylone uda mężczyzny i bez problemu odnajduje jego wejście.   
— Tak — syczy Louis, bardziej ułatwiając mu dostęp i wygina się, kiedy Harry wsuwa do środka palec.   
Harry szybko pluje na otwartą dłoń lewej ręki i zaciska ją ciasno na kutasie Louisa. Złapanie dobrego rytmu zajmuje mu chwilę, ale potem bez problemu pieprzy Louisa palcem i jednocześnie mu obciąga.   
— Jeszcze jeden — domaga się Louis, patrząc na niego spod ciężkich powiek.   
Nawet będąc pieprzonym w tyłek, z jakiegoś powodu potrafi jednym słowem wywołać u Harry’ego chęć poddania się i zrobienia wszystkiego, czego mężczyzna sobie zażyczy. Wysuwa palec z Louisa i szybko pluje na prawą dłoń, rozcierając odrobinę ślinę, nim wpycha do środka dwa kłykcie. Nie przejmuje się ostrożnością, ponieważ Louis wygląda raczej na kogoś, kto potrzebuje dosłownie lekkiego popchnięcia, aby spaść na krawędź. Skupia się na odnalezieniu prostaty, na którą naciska mocno, jednocześnie skręcając nadgarstek lewej ręki, gdy obręcz jego palca wskazującego i kciuka znajdują się przy główce mężczyzny. Na samym czubku lśnią krople spermy i Harry szybko się pochyla, aby ją zlizać.   
— Ja pierdole — chrypi Louis, szarpiąc biodrami i bez ostrzeżenia spuszcza się Harry’emu na usta i nos. — Chryste, przepraszam.   
Jednak Harry nie przejmuje się, dalej naciskając metodycznie na jego prostatę, gdy obejmuje główkę ustami i zaczyna spijać każdą kroplę spermy, która się tam pojawia.   
— Wystarczy — mówi Louis, najwyraźniej będąc teraz zbyt wrażliwym na dotyk.   
Harry ostrożnie wysuwa palce z jego tyłka i puszcza jego mięknącego penisa. Ociera spermę z brody i nosa, marszcząc brwi, ponieważ odrobina dostała się do jego lewej dziurki. Kiedy próbuje to dyskretnie wytrzeć, Louis zaczyna cicho chichotać, co szybko zmienia się w głośny śmiech.   
— Wyglądasz uroczo — powiadamia Harry’ego, kiedy ten gapi się na niego z głupim uśmiechem. — Nie wiem jak to możliwe, zważając na to, że próbujesz wyciągnąć z nosa moją spermę, ale udało ci się to.   
— Firmowa tajemnica — mówi Harry, siląc się na powagę. Spoglądają na siebie jeszcze przez kilka chwil, nim pyta: — Prysznic?   
— Zdecydowanie — potakuje mu Louis, nim obaj gramolą się z kanapy.

~~*~~

Harry wydycha ciężko powietrze, gapiąc się na rozpiskę swoich dyżurów na następny miesiąc. Zatrudnili z Niallem specjalistę od gadów i płazów, który radzi sobie również z typowymi domowymi zwierzętami, takimi jak koty, psy, króliki i świnki morskie, więc wreszcie Harry będzie miał dla siebie więcej czasu. Wtorki, czwartki i soboty to jego dni pracujące, więc resztę może przeznaczyć na spotkania z Louisem. Szczególnie zależało mu, aby mieć wolne poniedziałki i móc w niedziele zostawać u mężczyzny na noc.   
Od pierwszego razu, kiedy tam spał, minął już miesiąc i udało im się przeprowadzić kilka naprawdę niesamowitych scen, które pozwoliły Harry’emu na wejście w subspace. Nigdy w życiu nie doświadczył czegoś takiego; totalnej beztroski i uczucia euforii, kiedy jego myśli dryfowały, pozostawiając go z uczuciem przyjemnej lekkości.   
— Długo będziesz gapił się na tę kartkę? — pyta Niall, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Chciałbym już zamknąć i jechać do domu.   
— To jedź — warczy na niego Harry, a nieprzyjemne uczucie, z którym walczył przez cały dzień, zajmując się pracą, zaczyna go znów dopadać.   
Ma wrażenie, jakby ktoś położył mu stukilogramowy worek na ramionach i kazał chodzić z nim w koło, bez najmniejszej przerwy. Dziwne wahania nastroju też mu nie pomagają. Kiedy jest czymś zajęty, czuje się prawie normalnie, ale moment, w którym pozostaje sam na sam ze swoimi myślami jest okropny. Ten dziwny stan zaczął się u niego już wczoraj i Harry naprawdę marzy, żeby to już się skończyło.   
— Coś cię ugryzło w tyłek? — Niall unosi na niego obie brwi, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Od samego rana zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał PMS.   
— Bardzo dojrzałe, Niall, wplątuj w to biologię kobiet — mamrocze do niego Harry, z jakiegoś powodu czując się strasznie defensywnie. Przyjaciel otwiera usta, żeby coś dodać, ale Harry jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby teraz z nim dyskutować. — Lepiej już jedź do domu, skoro tak bardzo chcesz.   
Irlandczyk posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie, po czym odwraca się do niego plecami i wychodzi bez słowa. Po chwili słychać dzwoneczek nad drzwiami, co znaczy, że mężczyzna naprawdę wyszedł. I to bez żadnego pożegnania. Harry nie pamięta, aby coś takiego kiedykolwiek miało miejsce.   
Fakt, że zachował się jak palant uderza w niego z pełną siłą i z jakiegoś powodu czuje się, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Klucha osiada mu w gardle i Harry czuje nieprzyjemny dreszcz, który przechodzi mu po kręgosłupie. Obiecuje sobie, że jutro przeprosi i wszystko będzie w porządku.   
Dotarcie do mieszkania zajmuje mu pół godziny, ponieważ jedzie jak żółw, bojąc się, że w stanie swojego nieskupienia spowoduje jakiś wypadek. W środku pierwsze co robi to rzucenie się na kanapę i skulenie pod kocem. Oddycha ciężko, walcząc z ponurymi myślami; te i tak dosłownie przygniatają go swoim ciężarem. Zaczyna myśleć o Louisie, którego nie widział od czterech dni i o tym, że praktycznie od tego czasu nie rozmawiali. Mężczyzna zadzwonił do niego dwa dni temu, żeby zapytać czy na pewno z nim wszystko w porządku, a potem tylko _cisza_. I logiczna część umysłu Harry’ego wie, że to dlatego że przyjechała do niego w odwiedziny rodzina, ale irracjonalna część podpowiada mu, że Louis się nim znudził. Albo że się go wstydzi.   
Na samo wspomnienie paniki Sir, kiedy podczas ich niedzielnej sesji usłyszeli trzask wejściowych drzwi i kobiecy głos, po którym nastąpił głośny śmiech dzieci, zaciska Harry’emu serce. Podobnie, jak myśl o tym, jak mężczyzna odskoczył od niego, przerywając chłostę, praktycznie tuż przed tym, gdy Harry miał dojść. Kazał mu zostać i nie ruszać się z miejsca (nie, żeby Harry mógł to zrobić, będąc podwieszonym pod sufitem, z grubą wtyczką analną w swoim tyłku) i wybiegł z pokoju. Harry był tak zamroczony, że nie potrafił rozróżnić pojedynczych słów, które były wypowiadane w niezbyt dużym oddaleniu od pokoju. Jedyne, co pamięta, to skradające się do jego umysłu uczucie osamotnienia i chłodu. Nie ma pojęcia, ile tam wtedy wisiał, nim Louis wreszcie wrócił, opuścił go na podłogę i zaczął odwiązywać go z lin.   
— Musimy przerwać sesję — powiedział, używając twardego i pewnego głosu. — Musisz do mnie wrócić, Harry, słyszysz? Musisz się na mnie skupić. Patrz na mnie.   
Wyrwanie się z subspace, kiedy było się w tym jedną nogą, wcale nie było takie proste, ale kiedy wreszcie się Harry’emu udało, Louis zmiękczył odrobinę ton głosu.   
— Moja mama postanowiła złożyć mi niezapowiedzianą wizytę z bliźniakami — wytłumaczył, głaszcząc go po głowie. — Są teraz w ogrodzie, więc musisz wyjść tak, żeby cię nie zauważyli. Przepraszam i obiecuję, że ci to wynagrodzę, ale moja mama nie może się o tym dowiedzieć w ten sposób, rozumiesz?   
— Oczywiście — wychrypiał Harry i zapewnił go kilkanaście razy, że wszystko z nim w porządku i czuje się okej.   
I _naprawdę_ tak było, aż do wczoraj.  
To wszystko, plus przytłaczająca tęsknota za _Sir_ , sprawiają, że Harry nie ma pojęcia jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić.   
Nim w ogóle ma okazję, żeby zorientować się, co się dzieje, łzy zaczynają powoli wypływać spod jego powiek. Zdławiony szloch wyrywa się z jego gardła, po czym Harry zaciska usta i odmawia mazgajenia się, niczym dzieciak. Zakopuje się głębiej pod kocem i zaczyna lekko bujać, co w końcu pozwala mu zasnąć.

~~*~~

— Harry — mówi jakiś głoś, który brzmi, jakby dochodził ze studni. — Hej, H, obudź się. Musisz mi dać klucze do przychodzi, swoje zostawiłem wczoraj w środku.   
— Mmm — mruczy Harry, zakopując się głębiej pod kocem. Nie chce otwierać oczu, nie ma na to najmniejszej ochoty.   
I jeśli myślał, że wczoraj było z nim źle, to dzisiaj jest piekłem. Czuje się zagubiony we własnych myślach i jest pewien, że nie śpi już od dłuższego czasu, ale jego mózg zdaje się nie rejestrować niczego, poza przytłaczającą tęsknotą za Sir.   
— H. — Ktoś, kim jest prawie na sto procent Niall, bo tylko on ma klucze do jego mieszkania, zaczyna potrząsać jego ramieniem i Harry jedynie kuli się mocniej w sobie. — Stary, zaczynasz mnie porządnie martwić. Co się dzieje?   
— Sir — szepcze Harry ochryple i ledwie słyszalnie. — S… Sir.   
— Sir? — powtarza za nim Niall i Harry mruga na niego tępo. — Okej, okej. Zaraz znajdziemy twojego Sir.   
Potem jego koc zostaje uniesiony do góry, a komórka, z którą Harry spał całą noc w kieszeni, zostaje wyjęta. Kilkanaście sekund później słychać:   
— Tu nie Harry. Nazywam się Niall i jestem jego przyjacielem. Taa, ciebie też miło poznać, ale mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Z H jest coś nie tak. Leży zwinięty pod kocem, gapiąc się na mnie niewidzącym wzorkiem i powtarza „sir” niczym jakąś cholerną mantrę. Co? Nie wiem. Wczoraj miał niezły humorek, to fakt, ale wydawał się w porządku, kiedy widziałem go ostatni raz. — Chwila ciszy, po czym Niall wydaje z siebie zdziwiony odgłos. — Subdrop? Co to, do cholery? Dobra, masz go.   
Następnie słuchawka zostaje podsunięta pod twarz Harry’ego, a po pokoju roznosi się najcudowniejszy głos na świecie.   
— Harry, skarbie, słyszysz mnie?   
— Sir — sapie Harry, jakby nie słyszał go od wieków, a nie paru dni. — Sir.   
— To ja — potwierdza Louis, a jego głos jest delikatny. — Jak się czujesz?   
— Sir. — To jedyne na co stać Harry’ego; niezdarnie próbuje się podnieść, ale jedyne co mu się udaje, to uderzyć głową o oparcie kanapy.   
— Harry. — Tym razem głos Sir jest ostry i twardy. — Zapytałem, jak się czujesz. Chyba nie chcesz mnie rozgniewać?   
Z jakiegoś powodu te słowa przebijają się przez ciężką mgłę, która spowiła umysł Harry’ego i dużo łatwiej jest się skupić. Gdzieś z boku Niall bierze zaskoczony wdech, ale nie odzywa się słowem.   
— Nie chcę, Sir — zapewnia Harry, musząc poważnie się skupiać, aby nie plątać wyrazów.   
— W takim razie powiedz mi, co się teraz z tobą dzieje — ponagla go Sir, a w tle słychać trzask drzwi.   
— Źle — wydusza z siebie Harry. — Ja… Tęsknię, Sir.   
— Kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś? — pyta Sir rzeczowo.   
— Ja nie… Nie pamiętam — mamrocze Harry, zastanawiając się, kiedy ostatni raz coś jadł. Wreszcie dodaje niepewnie: — Wczoraj około trzynastej.   
Sir wydaje z siebie niezadowolone cmoknięcie.   
— Obiecałeś mi, że będziesz o siebie dbać, kiedy nie ma mnie przy tobie — karci go. — Myślałem, że będziesz dobrym chłopcem i będziesz się słuchać, ale widzę, że cały nasz trening na nic.   
— Nie — skamle płaczliwie Harry, zaciskając mocno dłoń na telefonie. — Nie, Sir.   
— Jednak możesz to odrobić, pokazać, że potrafisz być grzeczny — kontynuuje mężczyzna, jakby go nie słyszał. — Chcesz być dobry, Harry?   
— Tak, Sir — potakuje gorliwie Harry. — Chcę.   
— W takim razie musisz iść coś zjeść, chociażby zwykłe płatki z mlekiem, a potem pójdziesz pod prysznic. Rozumiesz?   
— Tak, Sir. — Harry wie, że może to zrobić. Może zrobić wszystko, jeśli tylko uszczęśliwi to Sir. — Zjeść płatki i wziąć prysznic.   
— Bardzo dobrze — chwali go mężczyzna. — Teraz idź wykonać swoje zadanie i oddaj telefon Niallowi.   
Harry w sekundę garnie się na nogi i wciska komórkę w dłoń Nialla, nim niczym w transie kieruje się do kuchni. Musi pokazać, że jest dobry. Może wtedy to okropne uczucie ciężkości i beznadziei wreszcie zniknie.   
— Podaj mi adres — jest ostatnim co słyszy, nim przyjaciel wyłącza tryb głośnomówiący w telefonie. 

CDN


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tyle to trwało, ale zajmowałam się milionem innych ficków i jakoś tak wyszło.   
> To już ostatni rozdział, choć nie wykluczam, że w przeszłości napiszę jakiś sequel ;)   
> Miłego!

Harry jest właśnie w trakcie wciskania na swoje wciąż lekko wilgotne ciało bokserek, kiedy gdzieś z głębi mieszkania dochodzi głos Sir. Mężczyzna brzmi na lekko zdenerwowanego, ale Harry nie potrafi odróżnić pojedynczych słów. Słyszy też podniesiony głos Nialla, który nie brzmi na zbyt zadowolonego, i Harry czuje, jak coś zaciska mu się w żołądku.   
Potykając się o własne stopy pędzi w tamtym kierunku i praktycznie szlocha z ulgi, gdy na środku swojego salonu dostrzega Sir. Louis ma na sobie ciemne jeansy oraz białą podkoszulkę, a na głowę naciągniętą czapkę beanie; wygląda cudownie.   
— Sir — sapie Harry, podchodząc do niego i ściągając tym samym uwagę dwóch rozmawiających mężczyzn.   
Postawa Sir znacząco się zmienia; jego ramiona prostują się, staje w odrobinę większym rozkroku i ściąga lekko usta.   
— Harry — odpowiada neutralnym tonem, mierząc go spojrzeniem od góry do dołu. — Widzę, że wziąłeś prysznic.   
Harry przystaje o dwa kroki od niego, splatając dłonie z tyłu pleców i spuszczając lekko głowę. Jest świadomy obecności Nialla, ale w tym momencie jest ona mało ważna. Najważniejszy jest Sir i zadowolenie go. Harry czuje się, jakby nagle od płaczu dzieliła go tylko cienka linia. Beznadzieja i niemoc ostatnich dni dosłownie go przygniatają, gdy stoi i czeka, aż coś się wydarzy.   
— Zjadłem też płatki — melduje słabo, opanowując chęć bujania się na piętach.   
— Bardzo dobrze — chwali go Sir, zmniejszając odległość między nimi, i kładzie ciepłą dłoń na piersi Harry'ego. — Jednak potrafisz być grzecznym chłopcem.   
Gorąco, które rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele jest tak nagłe, że przez chwilę kręci mu się w głowie. Dłoń Louisa przesuwa się w dół jego brzucha, zatrzymując na lekko zrolowanej gumce od bokserek, której Harry nie zdążył naprostować. Kiedy dotyk znika, Harry dosłownie czuje, jak uginają mu się kolana.   
— Nie — skamle miękko, ale nie rusza się z miejsca, rzucając błagające spojrzenie w kierunku Sir.   
Niall gapi się na nich z wyrazem szoku na twarzy, jakby nie dowierzał temu, czego jest właśnie świadkiem. Gdyby umysł Harry’ego nie był tak głęboko zamglony, pewnie odczuwałby wstyd, ale w tej chwili nie potrafi zdobyć się nawet na to. Jedyne, o czym może myśleć, to, to, że nie wytrzyma, jeśli uwaga i aprobata Sir nie skupią się na nim.   
— Cicho, skarbie — mówi Louis, układając dłoń w dole jego pleców. — Zajmiemy się tobą.   
Ramiona Harry’ego opadają z ulgi, a oddychanie staje się odrobinę łatwiejsze. Przysuwa się mocniej do drugiego mężczyzny i czeka na dalsze instrukcje.   
— Zaprowadź mnie do swojej sypialni — rozkazuje Louis po chwili ciszy.   
— Potrzebuję kluczy do przychodni — wtrąca się Niall, a jego głos jest dziwnie zduszony.  
Kiedy Harry nie oferuje swojej pomocy, po prostu oddychając głęboko przez nos i przymilając się do dotyku Sir, Louis marszczy na niego brwi.   
— Powiedz, gdzie są klucze, H — mówi z ostrą nutą w głosie.   
Harry marszczy brwi, nie rozumiejąc, co zrobił źle i na drżących nogach odsuwa się, aby skierować się do sypialni. Czuje, że Louis podąża za nim, ale nie zatrzymuje się, dopóki nie znajduje swoich spodni; wygrzebuje klucze z prawej kieszeni i podaje je mężczyźnie.   
— Dziękuję. — Sir składa na jego ramieniu mały pocałunek. — Połóż się pod kołdrą, za sekundę wrócę.   
Wejście pod kołdrę zajmuje mu dobrą minutę, ponieważ ręce dosłownie odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, i drży lekko na uczucie chłodnej pościeli. Słyszy przyciszone głosy z salonu, ale nie zwraca na nie uwagi, gubiąc się gdzieś we własnej głowie. To okropne uczucie. Jakby śnił, że ucieka, ale nie wiadomo jak bardzo się nie starał, nie poruszał się szybciej niż kilka kroków na minutę. Wszystko jest niewyraźne i przytłaczające, a jedynym jasnym punktem w tym wszystkim jest Sir.   
— Hej, shh — szepcze nagle Louis, pojawiając się w sypialni i Harry dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie, że pociąga nosem, a z jego oczu wypływają łzy. Mężczyzna przechodzi przez pokój i nawet się nie zastanawia, nim wchodzi pod pościel. — Chodź tutaj.   
Harry’emu nie trzeba dwa razy powtarzać. Praktycznie rzuca się w jego objęcia, wciskając nos w zgięcie jego szyi i zarzucając nogę na biodro mężczyzny. Zaczyna oddychać w przyspieszonym rytmie i stara się jednocześnie wdychać jak najwięcej zapachu Sir do płuc, ale przez narastający katar jest to dosyć utrudnione. Louis zaczyna głaskać go po plecach i szeptać, jak dobrym jest chłopcem i jak cudownie słodkim. Że nigdy nie miał lepszego suba i Harry nie wzbudza w nim innych uczuć, niż duma i czułość.   
Jego dotyk i słowa przynoszą komfort oraz ukojenie, jednak to nie wszystko. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu delikatne dotknięcia dłoni Louisa na jego plecach wywołują na całym jego ciele ciarki; penis powoli zaczyna naprężać materiał bokserek. Nie mija dużo czasu, nim Harry bezmyślnie zaczyna szarpać biodrami, ocierając się o bok uda Sir. Z jego gardła wyrywają się najbardziej zawstydzające jęki i szlochy, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał.   
— Hej, hej — mruczy Sir, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. — Harry. Skup się na mnie, no dalej.   
Kilka mrugnięć później Harry’emu udaje się skupić na niebieskich oczach Louisa, które patrzą na niego z troską.   
— Właśnie tak — chwali go Sir, na co Harry ociera się o niego, rozkoszując cudownym uczuciem, które zaczyna narastać w jego podbrzuszu. Oddycha szybko i płytko przez otwarte usta, cały czas patrząc prosto w oczy Louisa. — Musisz się uspokoić, okej?   
— Ja… — jęczy Harry, nie wiedząc, co chce powiedzieć. Sapie, sfrustrowany, starając się przebić przez mgłę w swoim umyśle.   
— Potrzebujesz dojść, kotku? — pyta go delikatnie Louis, przeczesując jego włosy palcami. — Chcesz spuścić się w bokserki i narobić w nich bałaganu niczym mały, niedoświadczony chłopiec?   
Harry jęczy w głos i kiwa głową, coraz szybciej pracując biodrami; nie potrzebuje już wiele, aby dojść. Jego jądra są ciasno ściągnięte do ciała, a kropelki spermy przemoczyły już przód jego majtek.   
— Sir — mamrocze, czując dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa za każdym razem, gdy Louis pociąga go lekko za kosmyki włosów.   
— Możesz dojść — mówi Louis, obniżając głos, jakby dzielił się z nim jakimś sekretem. — Chcę, żebyś doszedł.   
— Och — mruczy Harry, poruszając biodrami jeszcze dwa razy, nim spuszcza się, skamląc głośno imię Louisa. Orgazm przepływa przez całe jego ciało, sprawiając, że podwijają mu się palce u stóp, a podbrzusze wybucha gorącem.   
W jednej sekundzie mamrocze coś nieskładnie pod nosem, dziękując za wszystko i za nic, a w następnej jego usta są zajęte całowaniem. Wargi Louisa są miękkie i lekko wilgotne, naciskają na jego własne delikatnie i bez pośpiechu. W tym pocałunku jest coś takiego, co pozwala Harry’emu uspokoić swoje szalenie bijące serce i pozbyć się odrobiny mgły ze swojego umysłu. Język mężczyzny delikatnie masuje jego własny, czasami ocierając się o jego zęby.   
Ich bańka mydlana zostaje przerwana, kiedy po pokoju roznosi się odgłos pukania. Harry jęczy niezadowolony, natychmiast chowając się głębiej w ramiona Louisa i zaczyna wciągać do płuc powietrze, którego nawet nie wiedział, że zaczęło mu brakować.   
— Przyniosłem wam herbatę i jakieś ciastka, o które prosiłeś — mówi Niall, a odgłos jego kroków roznosi się po cichym pokoju.   
— Dzięki — mówi lekko ochryple Louis, przyciskając Harry’ego do siebie odrobinę mocniej.   
— Wszystko z nim okej? — pyta Niall, stawiając rzeczy na szafce nocnej.   
— Będzie — odpowiada pewnie Sir. — Przypuszczam, że zaraz zaśnie.   
— Gdyby coś się działo, to dzwoń. Muszę spadać do przychodni — informuje Niall.   
— Okej — szepcze Louis, po czym przenosi całą swoją uwagę na Harry’ego.   
Zaczyna nim delikatnie bujać, od czasu do czasu całując go w czubek głowy i Harry naprawdę zaczyna robić się senny. Wszystko wokół niego spowalnia i wycisza się, aż wreszcie ostatnim, co pamięta jest miękki szept przy uchu i drobne pocałunki.

~~*~~

Kiedy Harry budzi się kilka godzin później, czuje się o niebo lepiej. Jest odrobinę otumaniony od snu, ale poza tym jego myśli są czyste i,co najważniejsze, nie czuje się, jakby patrzył na świat przez matowe szkło. Miejsce w łóżku obok niego jest puste, ale wciąż ciepłe, co znaczy, że Louis dopiero co musiał wstać do łazienki albo pójść przekąsić coś do kuchni.   
Harry rozważa wstanie, ale gdy tylko się porusza, zaschnięta sperma w jego bokserkach daje o sobie znać i Harry krzywi się, marszcząc nos z niesmakiem. Upada z powrotem na poduszki i mruczy cicho, zastanawiając się, co się w ogóle działo w ostatnich dniach. Chryste. Nigdy nic takiego nie przeżył i nie sądzi, że w przyszłości chciałby powtórkę z rozrywki. Większość jego wspomnień po wymianie zdań z Niallem jest zamazana i robi się odrobinę wyraźniejsza, gdy Louis zjawił się dziś u niego. Harry doskonale pamięta przygniatające go uczucie desperacji i ulgę, którą poczuł na widok Sir; że ten wciąż go chce i wciąż się o niego troszczy.   
— Nie śpisz? — pyta nagle Louis, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.   
Harry drga zaskoczony, spoglądając na mężczyznę — nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przestał być sam w pokoju.   
— Nie — chrypi i odkasłuje, ponieważ ma suche gardło.   
— Proszę — mówi natychmiast Louis, podchodząc do łóżka i podając mu kubek z herbatą. — Niestety jest już zimna. Miałem ci właśnie zrobić nową, ale najpierw przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.   
Harry wypija chłodną herbatę, mrucząc z zadowoleniem, kiedy ciecz łagodzi drapanie w jego gardle.   
Louis przysiada obok niego i łapie go za dłoń, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Siedzą przez kilka chwil w ciszy, po prostu się na siebie patrząc, aż wreszcie Harry nie wytrzymuje i pyta:   
— Twoja mama już pojechała?   
— Zostaje z dzieciakami do jutra — odpowiada mu mężczyzna, przesuwając kciukiem po wierzchu jego dłoni.   
— Pewnie musisz wracać? — mamrocze Harry, uciekając wzrokiem.   
— Nie — zapewnia go szybko Louis, klękając na łóżku, jakby nie mógł znieść dystansu między nimi równie mocno, co sam Harry. — Powiedziałem jej, że jadę do chłopaka na cały dzień.   
Ta wiadomość sprawia, że Harry odczuwa ukłucie w sercu. Wie, że to głupie, ponieważ jest subem Louisa i mężczyzna z pewnością o niego dba, ale Harry chciałby czegoś więcej. Chciałby, żeby ich relacja nie była określana tylko kontraktem, który podpisali, ale żeby również przenieśli to na inny poziom. Żeby spotykali się po pracy i szli do kina, trzymając się za ręce na ulicach i wymieniając prezentami w cholerne Walentynki. Harry chce naprawdę być jego chłopakiem, a nie, żeby to słowo było używane jako przykrywka do czegoś, czym nie jest.   
— Hej — szepcze miękko Louis. — Co się dzieje? Rozmawiaj ze mną.   
— Przepraszam — wzdycha Harry, podnosząc się do góry i opierając wygodnie o ścianę za swoimi plecami. — Przepraszam, że wyniknął taki kłopot i musiałeś kłamać mamie…   
— Proszę, przestań — przerywa mu Louis, potrząsając głową, jakby nie chciał słyszeć już więcej ani słowa. — To ja powinienem cię przepraszać. Nawet nie wiesz, jak nieodpowiedzialne było to, co zrobiłem. Spieprzyłem po całości i nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób mogę to odrobić. To niedopuszczalne. Przerwałem scenę w połowie i, praktycznie bez żadnych tłumaczeń, kazałem ci iść do domu. Ja…   
— W porząd…   
— Nic nie jest w porządku — warczy Louis i wzdycha, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy. — Nic nie jest, kurwa, w porządku. Przeze mnie wpadłeś w subdrop i nie było mnie obok, żeby cię z tego wyprowadzić. Męczyłeś się, a ja tylko zadzwoniłem, żeby zapytać, czy wszystko okej i tyle. Tak nie postępuje dobry Dom. Powinienem wiedzieć, że subdrop nie występuje tylko od razu po scenie, że czasami może uaktywnić się po paru dniach.  
Harry zagryza wargę, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić. Logiczna część niego wie, że odpowiedzialność w tej sprawie spoczywa na Louisie, ale druga nie może patrzeć, jak mężczyzna się męczy.   
— Wszystkim zdarzają się pomyłki — mówi wreszcie, ponieważ są tylko ludźmi. Nikt nie jest idealny i każdy popełnia błędy, więc nie widzi powodu, aby Louis miał się teraz przez to biczować.   
— Wiem — wzdycha Louis i posyła mu słaby uśmiech. — Po prostu jesteś dla mnie cholernie ważny. I nie chodzi mi tylko o to, że jesteś moim subem i powinienem się o ciebie troszczyć.   
Gdyby Harry stał, w tym właśnie momencie prawdopodobnie zmiękłby mu kolana. Nie spodziewał się taki wyznań i jakaś chora część jego mózgu szepcze, że wpadłby w subdrop wcześniej, gdyby tylko wiedział, co to za sobą przyniesie.   
Harry nie potrafi powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, który powoli wkrada się na jego twarz, a kilka sekund później uśmiecha się już tak mocno, że zaczynają boleć go kąciki warg.   
— Miło to słyszeć — wydusza z siebie wreszcie, wciskając obie dłonie między swoje kolana. Milczą przez jakiś czas, obaj zagubieni w myślach i Harry wie, że powinien zdobyć się na odwagę i powiedzieć Louisowi, co naprawdę czuje. Był w stanie dyskutować z mężczyzną o wszystkich możliwych fetyszach, więc z pewnością uda mu się poruszyć temat niczym z życia nastolatka. _Będziesz moim chłopakiem?_ , myśli z przekąsem. To brzmi zbyt naiwnie nawet jak na niego, ale _partner_ również nieszczególnie oddaje to, czego Harry pragnie. — Ja, um…   
— Tak? — Niebieskie oczy Louisa dosłownie wwiercają się w jego własne, zapierając mu dech w piersi.   
Rumieniec powoli zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się po policzkach Harry’ego, co sprawia, że Louis zaczyna wyglądać na coraz bardziej zaintrygowanego.   
— Wiem, że umowa była inna i umówiliśmy się tylko na seksualny aspekt relacji między nami — zaczyna, krzywiąc się na samego siebie, ponieważ brzmi odrobinę zbyt formalnie — ale chciałbym, żeby to się zmieniło. Jeśli ty również tego chcesz, oczywiście.   
Louis wygląda na odrobinę zagubionego, gdy mruga na niego powoli, jakby przetwarzał te słowa w głowie, więc Harry precyzuje:   
— Chciałbym czegoś więcej, niż spotkania dwa razy w tygodniu na odegranie sceny.   
— Chcesz _związku_? — pyta Louis.   
— Ja… Tak.   
Przez jedną, długą chwilę Harry czuje się, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować z nerwów. Serce zaczyna uderzać o jego klatkę piersiową w szybszym rytmie, a dłonie zaczynają się pocić.   
— Od jak dawna tego chcesz?   
— Od naszego trzeciego spotkania — odpowiada bez wahania Harry, wiedząc, że jeśli powiedziałby od _pierwszego_ , również by nie skłamał. Louis od samego początku wywarł na nim ogromne wrażenie.   
— Och, Harry — mruczy miękko Louis i to wciąż _nie_ jest odpowiedzieć. Jednak Louis wychyla się do niego i przyciąga do uścisku, więc może nie jest tak źle i Harry właśnie nie spieprzył wszystkiego między nimi. — Kotku.   
— Lou — mamrocze Harry, wtulając nos w szyję mężczyzny; czuje się dziwnie mały i bezbronny. — Odpowiedz mi, nim odejdę od zmysłów.   
Louis ma czelność się zaśmiać, nim składa na jego ustach soczysty pocałunek.   
— Chętnie pójdę z tobą na randkę — mówi wreszcie, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. — Tylko nie przepadam za gołębiami, więc nie zabieraj mnie do parku na karmienie ptaków.   
Harry śmieje się, czując, jakby za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, uleciało z niego właśnie całe napięcie. Wydycha powietrze i porusza się, ponieważ zaczyna mu się robić niewygodnie i to przypomina mu o zaschniętej spermie w bokserkach.   
— Muszę iść pod prysznic — mówi z żalem, odpychając od siebie delikatnie Louisa.   
— Okej — szepcze mężczyzna i całuje go w bok szyi, nim odsuwa się i przysiada na piętach. — Tylko szybko, bo za jakieś dziesięć minut będzie chińszczyzna. Chciałem coś ugotować, ale umiem tylko kilka potraw i nie znalazłem do nich składników, więc pomyślałem, że coś zamówię.   
— Cudownie. — Brzuch Harry’ego wydaje z siebie odgłos jak na zawołanie. — Za chwilę wrócę. Możesz iść do salonu i włączyć jakiś film.   
Harry bierze prysznic tak szybko jak może, czując się, jakby unosił się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał takiej huśtawki nastrojów, ale jakoś nie potrafi się tym przejmować. Nie, kiedy Louis właśnie zgodził się być jego chłopakiem i chodzić z nim na normalne randki. Więc teraz Harry będzie miał zarówno romantyczny związek, jak i sprośny, cudowny seks, który wysyła go w dotąd nieznane mu wymiary podniecenia. To lepsze niż wygrana w lotto.   
Po prysznicu ubiera sięw spodnie i pierwszą lepszą koszulkę, po czym praktycznie w podskokach kieruje się do salonu. W pomieszczeniu rozchodzi się aromat jedzenia i Harry rzuca się na swoją porcję. Płatki, które niedawno zjadł, raczej nie były zbyt pożywne.   
Oglądają z Louisem film i jedzą obiad, spoglądając na siebie od czasu do czasu i Harry nigdy nie czuł się lepiej. Wie, że mężczyzna nadal obwinia się o jego subdrop — widzi to w ściągniętych kącikach jego ust i lekko pochmurnym spojrzeniu, kiedy ten wpatruje się w ścianę — ale rozumie też, że to coś, z czym Louis musi uporać się sam jako Dom. Harry czytał dużo o subdrop; o tym, że nie tylko zaniedbanie może do niego doprowadzić – częstymi przyczynami są również bycie z dala od Doma przez dłuższy czas lub wyjątkowo intensywna scena. I zapewne nie chodzi tutaj o sam fakt, że Harry wpadł w ten stan, ponieważ to nierozwiązalna część byciu w związku BDSM; Louisa prawdopodobnie męczy to, że to on jest tego przyczyną i nie da się tego niczym usprawiedliwić. Osobiście dla Harry’ego niezapowiedziana wizyta mamy i rodzeństwa jest całkiem dobrą wymówką, ale teraz, gdy ma czysty umysł, nie może zaprzeczyć, że mężczyzna mógł to rozegrać inaczej.   
Kiedy kończą obiad, układają się na kanapie i Harry przytula się plecami do Louisa, rozkoszując ciepłem jego ciała. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo potrzebował znów się poprzytulać, dopóki sam Louis tego nie zaproponował.   
Nie ma pojęcia ile czasu leżą, oglądając bzdurne programy w telewizji po tym jak kończy się ich film, ale zaczyna odczuwać odrętwienie w lewej połowie ciała, na której opiera swój ciężar. Ma właśnie zaproponować, żeby wyszli się przejść na zakupy do sklepu, kiedy słyszy szczęk zamka i wie, że właśnie przyjechał Niall.   
— Mogę? — krzyczy Irlandczyk.   
— Wchodź — odkrzykuje Harry. — Jesteśmy w salonie.   
Kiedy tylko blond czupryna miga mu w wejściu do pomieszczenia, czuje, jak krew uderza mu gwałtownie do głowy. Przyjaciel widział go w najbardziej beznadziejnym stanie, w jakim Harry kiedykolwiek był i słuchał, jak Harry błagał o Sir. Prawdopodobnie słyszał też, gdy ten pieprzył udo Louisa na sucho, płacząc i jęcząc. Czuł zapach potu i spermy, który z pewnością unosił się w sypialni, gdy wszedł zostawić im ciastka. Jezu. Okej, może Harry odrobinę przesadzał z tym ostatnim, ale i tak jest pewny, że nieźle wystraszył Nialla.  
— Żyjesz? — pyta Niall, opadając na wolny fotel, i spogląda na niego krytycznie.   
Louis chyba wyczuwa, że szykuje się na dłuższą rozmowę, ponieważ wstaje zza niego i wygładza swoją koszulkę oraz spodnie.   
— Będę spadał do domu — mówi. — Zadzwoń do mnie później, okej?   
— Oczywiście — zapewnia go Harry, garnąc się do góry. — Odprowadzę cię do drzwi.   
Louis ściska dłoń Nialla, po czym wychodzi z salonu. Harry obserwuje go jak zakłada buty, opierając się o ścianę, i bawi się swoimi pierścionkami.   
— Gdyby coś się działo, od razu daj mi znać — prosi mężczyzna i unosi się na palcach, żeby móc go pocałować w usta. — Umówimy się na naszą randkę później, dobrze, kotku?   
— Mm — mruczy Harry, czując ciepło w klatce piersiowej, gdy ostatni raz całuje Louisa i macha mu na do wiedzenia.   
Bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, chcąc uspokoić się przed rozmową z Niallem, i przed wejściem do salonu zahacza o kuchnię; wyciąga z lodówki dwa piwa i łapie z szafki paczkę orzeszków. Irlandczyk zawsze ma lepszy humor, kiedy pije piwo i coś je; Harry testował to już wiele razy.   
— No dobra, stary — mówi Niall, otwarcie się na niego gapiąc. — Trochę mnie, kurwa, dzisiaj przeraziłeś.   
— Wiem — sapie Harry, podciągając pod siebie nogi. — Przepraszam, że musiałeś być tego świadkiem.   
Przyjaciel potrząsa na niego głową.   
— Ja jestem w tym najmniej ważny. Po prostu się zastanawiam, czy ta cała relacja jest dla ciebie zdrowa. — Kiedy Harry otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, Niall unosi dłoń do góry. — Do tej pory myślałem, że zwyczajnie lubisz wystawić tyłek i dostać kilka klapsów, nabawić się bólu jaj nim się spuścisz, czy inne takie, ale teraz widzę, że to coś większego. I to nie mój cholerny interes, wiem, ale jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i się o ciebie martwię. Jeśli dobre orgazmy mają być ceną za coś takiego, to być może lepiej z tego zrezygnować, co?   
Harry czuje pieczenie łez w oczach i nie ma bladego pojęcia, dlaczego się właśnie wzruszył. Posyła przyjacielowi uśmiech, żeby zapewnić go, że wszystko okej, gdy zastanawia się nad najlepszą odpowiedzią. Wie, że to trudne do zrozumienia dla kogoś, kto nie jest związany z BDSM, ale dlatego musi się postarać, aby odrobinę lepiej wyłożyć to Niallowi niż ostatnio. Najwyraźniej nie poszło mu najlepiej, skoro Irlandczyk tak wszystko postrzega.   
— Bycie w związku BDSM to nie tylko ekstra orgazmy — mówi powoli, starannie dobierając słowa. — Tutaj chodzi o oddawanie komuś kontroli, przynajmniej w moim przypadku, i bezgraniczne zaufanie. Czasami _potrzebuję_ wyjść ze swojej własnej głowy i pozwolić komuś innemu podejmować za siebie decyzje. Jednak nie wszystko zawsze idzie zgodnie z planem i zdarzają się sytuacje takie jak ta, której byłeś świadkiem. Wpadłem w subdrop, bo Louis nagle przerwał scenę, a jedyne, o czym mogłem myśleć, to, to, że byłem niedobry i mój Dom już mnie nie chce. W czasie sceny jestem dość… hm, bezbronny. Mój umysł jest nastawiony na zadowolenie mojego Doma i sprawienie mu przyjemności. Dobrze wykonane zadanie i słowa „dobry chłopiec”, to największa pochwała jaka może mnie spotkać, rozumiesz?   
Niall patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy raz w życiu. Harry musi się fizycznie powstrzymywać od wiercenia i spuszczenia głowy w dół; nie zrobi tego, ponieważ nie wstydzi się tego, kim jest i swoich potrzeb. Właśnie powiedział przyjacielowi o najintymniejszej części siebie i to odrobinę przerażające, ale nie zamierza udawać, że sceny to dla niego tylko dobry seks.   
— Wow — sapie Niall i drapie się po karku. — To trochę więcej, niż się spodziewałem. I nie będę pieprzył, że to rozumiem, ale jeśli twierdzisz, że to coś, czego potrzebujesz, to w porządku. Nie będę się wpierdalał, jesteś już dużym chłopcem.   
Harry nie wytrzymuje. Podrywa się do góry i podchodzi szybko do Nialla, po czym pakuje mu się na kolana i obejmuje go za szyję.   
— Dzięki, Ni — szepcze, ściskając go mocno. — Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego ktoś może sobie wymarzyć.   
Irlandczyk mamrocze coś o tym, że Harry jest ciężki i ma kościsty tyłek, ale ściska go równie mocno.

~~*~~

Następny miesiąc jest niczym komedia romantyczna rozgrywająca się w jego życiu. Harry chodzi na randki, leczy zwierzęta i spędza godziny, wisząc na telefonie z mamą i siostrą, opowiadając im o swoim nowym chłopaku. Zdradza im szczegóły ich romantycznych kolacji i nocnych wypadów na dziecięce place zabaw. Przeprasza mamę, kiedy ta karci go za łamanie prawa, gdy mówi jej o włamie do ogrodu botanicznego, którego dopuścili się z Louisem i śmieje się histerycznie, kiedy ta w zamian opowiada mu o swoich młodzieńczych wybrykach. Nie, żeby Harry mógł być rozpatrywany w kategorii młodzieńca, ale czasami tak się czuje. Czuje się niesamowicie młody i zakochany, kiedy przemierza z Louisem ulice Londynu, trzymając go mocno za rękę i ciągnąc w kierunku wszystkich sklepów ze starymi rzeczami.   
Dwa tygodnie po wypadku z subdropem był cholernie zmartwiony, że nie robią prawie nic związanego ze sceną, ale Louis wytłumaczył mu, że przez chwilę chce się po prostu skupić na ich związku – rozpieszczać go jako swojego chłopaka i ocierać się o niego na kanapie, gdy endorfiny obezwładniają ich zmysły – więc Harry odpuścił i się zrelaksował.   
Pierwszy raz kiedy uprawiają seks ma miejsce w mieszkaniu Harry’ego po tym, jak wracają z kręgielni. Obaj są lekko podpici i napaleni, więc nawet nie zastanawiają się dwa razy, nim rzucają się nago na łóżko. Harry stara się oddawać wszystko, co dostaje — pocałunki, dotyk i słodkie słówka — jednak jednocześnie nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed oddaniem kontroli Louisowi. Nie wygląda to w ten sam sposób, co w trakcie sceny, ale mężczyzna i tak prowadzi. Główną różnicą jest to, że pozwala Harry’emu ciągnąć się za włosy i przeklina, samemu jęcząc i skamląc, gdy coś wyjątkowo mu się podoba.   
Najpierw to on pieprzy Harry’ego, a potem ujeżdża jego twarz przez piętnaście minut, nim nabija się na jego kutasa i zaczyna po nim skakać, drapiąc go po klatce piersiowej i prosząc go, aby wpychał się w niego _mocniej, kotku, Jezu, właśnie tak_.   
Wszystkie myśli w głowie Harry’ego wirują, gdy obserwuje zarumienionego Louisa i jego kutasa, który przy każdym ruchu podskakuje do góry i opada ciężko w dół; to hipnotyzujący widok.   
— Zaraz zaczniesz się ślinić — dokucza mu Louis, nabijając się na niego mocno i po prostu poruszając lekko biodrami do przodu i do tyłu.   
— To nie mogę już patrzeć na mojego chłopaka? — pyta Harry, zaciskając palce na biodrach mężczyzny. — Docenić tego, jak cudownie wygląda z moim kutasem w tyłku?   
Louis puszcza mu oczko i sekundę później jęczy nisko, ciągnąc się za sutki.   
— Chyba zacznę cię lubić jako niegrzecznego chłopca — mówi, a raczej sapie niewyraźnie, ponieważ jest coraz bliżej orgazmu. Porusza się w nierównym tempie, pozwalając Harry’emu na jego własne ruchy biodrami.   
— Lou — mamrocze Harry, czując gorący rumieniec na swojej spoconej i umazanej śliną twarzy.   
Mężczyzna śmieje się i w tym samym momencie dochodzi na brzuch Harry’ego, gwałtownie łapiąc się za kutasa i trzepiąc sobie, aby przedłużyć orgazm.   
— Głupek — mruczy miękko i schyla się, aby pocałować Harry’ego.   
— Ale twój — szepcze Harry, bezwolnie poruszając cały czas biodrami i ścigając swój własny orgazm.   
Liczy na to, że ta pogoń nigdy się nie skończy, ale wie, że to niemożliwe. Nie, kiedy Louis szarpie za jego dolną wargę zębami i skamle sporadycznie, gdy Harry ociera się o jego prostatę.   
Ale to w porządku. Harry wie, że w przyszłości będzie miał jeszcze wiele okazji, aby zaznać tej przyjemności; zarówno ze swoim Domem, jak i z chłopakiem. 

KONIEC.


End file.
